Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest
by JBowl
Summary: After hearing a story about someone wielding an orange lightsaber, Luke sends Jaina to investigate. Takes place after the "Young Jedi Knights" series, and Jaina is 17. Am striving to post a chapter a week. Updated with Chapter 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 1

As Jaina walked down the rock lined corridors, she admired the intricate designs that the builders of the ancient temple has lined them with.

"I wonder how that long lost civilization would feel about how the current occupants used their handiwork." She thought to herself and smiled. While the origins, and original purpose, of the Jedi Temple lay in the forgotten past, it was recently used as a base from which the Rebel Alliance had launched the attack which had destroyed the original Death Star. While she and her brothers had been told this story many times by C-3PO, Jaina couldn't help but wonder why the Empire hadn't simply destroyed the gas giant planet as soon as they entered the system. It would have made things a lot easier for them.

Jaina smiled. "Then again," she thought, "that would have required some creative thinking on Tarkin's part…and military leaders in a dictatorship are not generally known as creative thinkers…it could prove dangerous if the dictator discovers that he has a free thinker in his mist.

As she approached the door to Uncle Luke's study, her attention returned to the present. Uncle Luke rarely called her here for a meeting, and even when he had, it has always been as part of a group…never on her own. When she had received the notice, her first thought had been to inquire the reason, but the Jedi student (there were so many, nowadays, that she had discovered that couldn't remember everyone's name) who was on duty that day had replied that he was only delivering the message. After thanking him, she headed off to the study…outside of which she now found herself.

As the door opened, she was startled to find that they weren't alone, as she had assumed, but the other two present weren't Jedi, either. She recognized Lando Calrissian immediately, but did not know the identity of the fourth person.

"Jaina," Master Skywalker (she realized this was an official meeting, and tried to get into the proper mood) smiled. "thank you for coming so quickly. Please, have a seat."

He gestured to the chair next to him. He and the other two were seated around a circular table that Luke liked to use for formal occasions, and she sat down in the single empty chair. She immediately remembered how uncomfortable it was, and suppressed a grimace. Having no "official" budget, the Academy was furnished by government surplus, and as a result, they usually received the items that nobody else wanted.

"You already know Lando." Master Luke said as Lando smiled and nodded. "Meet his friend, Liam."

Without realizing it, Jaina leaned forward, expecting a last name, which caused Liam to laugh.

"Just "Liam"." He said. "On my planet, last names are reserved for royalty, which, alas, I am not."

Although he was currently seated, Jaina noticed how short the man was (she would be surprised if he was five feet tall), but she also noticed how stocky he was. Proportionately speaking, Jaina reflected that he was probably the most muscular person she had ever seen. He was also one of the few people she had ever met who was completely bald…and it didn't appear that he shaved.

"I am what you might call a "Bounty Hunter"." He told her, and she reflected that his size and appearance would definitely be enough to instill fear into those he hunted.

"Liam has a story to tell." Lando said. "And let me preface it by saying that I have known him for over thirty years, and I trust him implicitly."

"You come with distinguished references." Luke told Liam. "Let's hear what you have to say."

"Thank you both for your kindness. I am humbled." Liam began. "I hope my story warrants that reception, and that it can aid you." He took a sip of the tea that had been offered him when he had arrived, and gathered his thoughts. "My story is, at best, a second hand telling of the memories of a panicked individual. Nonetheless, let be begin by saying that my species has the ability to tell when someone is lying to us." He smiled when he realized to whom he was speaking. "Much like my distinguished company…the ability serves me well in my…endeavors…and I have no doubt that, whatever the individual's motives, he was speaking truthfully."

He took another sip of tea. "Several months ago, I was tracking a mark and, by complete coincidence, stumbled upon another one for whom I had been searching for about a year. In an effort to convince me to release him, he told me a story that he claimed I could sell for a greater profit than what I was getting from his capture.

He claimed he was witness to a gang attack against two men. One of the two had taken quite a beating when someone interrupted them.

According to my mark, that someone brandished an orange light-saber."

Liam paused and looked at Luke, half-expecting him to ask for more clarification, but Luke motioned for him to continue.

"'Big deal." I told him…it was probably one of Skywalker's wannabes." He paused and smiled at Jaina. "No offence." He told her, but continued when she didn't respond. ""No." He said. "None of Skywalker's students have an orange blade…and all of the Dark Jedi have _red_ blades."

He paused and took another sip of tea.

"Whether or not he was correct about your students, Master Jedi, he _was_ correct about the Dark Jedi." He concluded.

Luke took a few seconds to ponder what he had just heard.

"And he is correct concerning _my_ students, too." He finally said.

"Could he have been mistaken about the color?" Jaina asked.

"That was _my_ first question, too." Liam laughed. "Although _anything_ is possible…he claims that it was dusk at the time, and the blade shown like a sun in the darkness. He was quite adamant that it was an orange blade."

"Did he say _when_ this occurred?" Luke asked.

"That's the kicker of the whole story." Liam sighed. "He claimed that the event occurred roughly five years ago."

If Luke was disappointed in the timeline, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingertips in deep thought.

"And your _certain_ he was telling the truth?" He finally asked.

"I am certain he _believes_ that what he told me is what happened." Liam replied, "Whether or not it is what actually occurred…I am afraid the question is beyond my abilities."

Luke nodded and continued to consider what he had just been told.

"Where did this…event…occur?" Jaina asked. Although, in hindsight, it was probably the most obvious question of the entire story, she had only just thought of it.

"On a small planet known as Targon V." Liam answered. "It began as a mining colony, then prospered rather well under Imperial rule as a safe-haven for smugglers." He smiled. "The end of the Empire forced it to become…legitimate, and, since a large quantity of precious metal was discovered about fifteen years ago, it has fared rather well."

"Although it _is_ still a…friendly…place for smugglers to resupply." Lando added.

"Your…client…didn't happen to know the names of anybody involved, did he?" Luke asked.

"Alas…no." Liam shrugged. "Needless to say, he didn't hang around afterwards for introductions."

"Thank you the information." Luke said as he stood, the meeting clearly over. "I am afraid our current circumstances prevent me from providing any…gratuities."

"Think nothing of it, Master Jedi." Liam held up his hands. "In fact, you can even consider it a repayment…of sorts." He smiled at Luke's confused look. "My family has been in this business for several generations, and my father liked to tell of a story where he was helped out of a rather nasty situation by the sudden appearance of a Jedi. His advice to me was to _always_ be on a Jedi's good side."

Luke smiled. "If there is anything the Jedi can do to continue the friendship…just let us know."

"Good day to you, Master Jedi." He bowed. "And to _you_, young Jedi." He said to Jaina.

"May the Force be with you." Luke replied as the on duty Jedi, who Luke had Force-summoned, arrived to escort Lando and Liam to their ship.

When they were alone, Luke turned to Jaina.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"What is there _to_ think?" Jaina asked, incredulous that Uncle Luke even considered the tale worthy of conversation. "I mean, I person of…questionable repute comes here and tells us of a story told to him, probably under extreme duress, of an event that supposedly happened five years ago…What can we _possibly_ do with such information?"

"You don't consider Liam a reliable source?" Luke calmly asked.

For a few seconds, she didn't know how to respond. "Just where is this line of questioning going?" She thought.

"There's probably a warrant out for his arrest." She finally answered.

"So, because he…doesn't see eye to eye with the government, he shouldn't be trusted?" Luke asked.

"Among other reasons." She said, getting visibly emotional.

"Consider that, for many years, your parents and I had warrants out for our arrest." Luke calmly retorted.

"That was different, Uncle Luke." She countered. "It was the _government_ that was corrupt."

"From our point of view." Luke said. "Understand that that were many systems that were perfectly content under Imperial rule. _They_ considered us criminals, too."

For a few seconds, Jaina simply stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"I want you to go to Targon 5 and find out what happened." Luke said after an uncomfortable silence.

If Jaina was shocked before, this last statement really threw her off balance.

"You want me to…" Jaina couldn't even finish the question. Her first impulse was to ask him if he was joking, but considering the circumstances, she quickly realized he wasn't.

She reflected that she had probably never seen him _more_ serious.

"If there is even a possibility that a, presumably, Force sensitive individual out there that is taking the law into his own hands, we have to find out who he is…and what his true motives are." He cocked his head. "And I use the word "he" purely for convenience…I didn't notice anything in Liam's story that identified gender, so you might just as well be looking for a female."

She saw the futility in trying to dissuade him from sending her, so she resigned herself to questioning him concerning specifics of the assignment.

"How long should I take?" She asked.

"Take however long you need." He replied. "While I am certain that you will do _everything_ possible to succeed, if you are satisfied that there is nothing to be found, then end the mission and return."

Jaina nodded, turned to go, then paused and turned back.

"And on the off chance I _do_ find this person." She asked.

It was Luke's turn to pause as he considered his reply.

"Ascertain his…motives…and take appropriate action." He finally said. "Ideally, since whoever it is appears to be helping those in need, the person would be willing to return with you for training. But the possibility is very real that he has fallen to the Dark Side, and was merely protecting his allies…you must be prepared for whatever you find."

She nodded, and turned to go.

"May the Force be with you." Luke told her as she walked through the door.

"And you, too." She replied as the door closed.

As she made her way back to her room, she began planning for her mission. As Uncle Luke said, the ideal outcome would be that the person would return with her to the Academy for training…which meant that she would need a vehicle that could transport two people, so her fighter was out. No problem there, the Academy had numerous shuttles that she would be able to use. Also, she didn't want to take her astromech droid, she would rely on the navigational computer in the shuttle.

Before she returned to her room, she stopped by the flight line to sign for a shuttle and program the computer to plot that best course for Targon V. That done, she returned to her room and began packing when her brother showed up.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"Very good." She paused from her packing and clapped her hands. "What gave it away?"

"I hear you requisitioned a shuttle." Jacen said. "What's going on?"

"Uncle Luke is sending me on a mission." She replied.

"You gonna tell me what it is?" He asked and a lengthy silence.

"A wild goose chase…in all probability." Was all she said.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked.

"Don't worry." She laughed. "I'm sure you'll find someone else to pick on."

"I'm just…concerned." He blushed. "As a younger brother, I mean."

"You're only younger than me by a few minutes." She laughed.

"There are some species whose entire life-span is but a few minutes." He deadpanned.

"And if we belonged to one of them, I would acknowledge your "youthful" concern." She retorted.

When he only shrugged, she turned serious.

"Uncle Luke is sending me on a mission." She said. "I don't know how long it will take, or where the ultimate destination will be."

"Promise me you'll be careful." He said.

"I will be." She replied, then smiled. "Like I said, I believe it will be a wild goose chase."

When she finished packing, he helped her carry her packs to the shuttle, where the flight-line crew was finishing loading up the supplies she had requested.

She set her pack down and checked the navi-computer.

"Targon V is a definitely a remote system." She said aloud.

""Targon V"?" Jacen repeated. "Never heard of it."

"My first…and probably _only_ stop." She answered. "Roughly a week's travel."

"You're not even taking a droid?" He asked.

"Don't know what to expect." She said. "And I don't want to take anything that might slow me down. Besides, the navcomp is more than capable of providing any computations I might need."

"I'll let you get going." He said as he headed to the boarding ramp. "Like I said earlier, be careful…and may the Force be with you."

"And you, too." She replied. "I will send a message when I get to Targon V…but I can't promise anything beyond that."

He nodded and headed down the ramp, which immediately closed as she verified the pre-flight checks that had been performed by the line crew.

Jacen watched until the shuttle disappeared in the clouds, then turned and headed to the courtyard to continue his daily exercises.

After the shuttle entered hyperspace, Jaina sat down and entered a deep, meditative trance.

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 2

A week later, Jaina entered the cockpit to check on the time. Two hours left.

"_Finally._" She said to herself. Long space voyages were _always_ boring. Long space voyages with no one to talk to…not even a droid? She hoped she would never have to do it again.

"But, in all probability, I'll have to do it again on the return trip." She thought…then sighed.

She settled down and accessed the info on the Targon system that she had downloaded before departing Yavin.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much more than what Liam had told them. It had started as a smuggler's layover, prospered under the Empire, found itself on hard times under the New Republic until some precious minerals had been discovered, and now they are trying to go legit. Pretty much as Liam had said. About the only new info she had discovered was its location and the fact that Targon V was the only inhabitable planet in the 14 planet system.

She sighed again, and turned her attention to her meditations.

They had been bothering her lately, only because she couldn't understand them.

She would find herself alone in a mist, then attacked by three black clouds. Sometimes she would be able to fight them off, sometimes not.

But, even when she was able to successfully defend herself, she wasn't comforted (as one is _supposed_ to be from meditations). No, she would awake sweating and breathing hard.

She had been having these visions for over two weeks now, and she wasn't any closer to deciphering them than she had been after the first time she had them.

The timer buzzed at her, indicating she was three minutes away from exiting hyperspace.

She set aside her thoughts and settled into the pilot's chair, then caught herself about to ask her R2 unit for a status update.

She laughed and grabbed the controls as the view from her cockpit window reverted back into normal space, with a planet that appeared to be about a foot in diameter (indicating she was about thirty minutes from it) in front of her. One glance at the navicomp confirmed that she had arrived at Targon V.

She was about to order the computer to begin a search for landing zones when her communications computer buzzed, signaling that it was receiving an automated guidance beacon, directing her to the planet's only site equipped to handle interstellar ships…at least _legal_ ones.

Although she laughed at that last, she still found it odd that a planet that size would only have one civilian spaceport.

"Oh well." She thought. "I guess any questions I have will be answered soon enough."

She set the controls to autopilot and ordered them to follow the beacon, then sat back and planned her actions for the remainder of the day (the beacon had informed her it was late afternoon, local time, where she would be landing). She would ensure the shuttle was refueled, resupplied, and the "used" water tank was emptied. Once completed, she would look for a hotel.

She suddenly realized that the presence of only one spaceport make actually make her mission easier than she had anticipated, simply because any wanted person (such as Liam's informant) would probably sustain themselves in and around spaceports…"marks" would be easier to come by there than around the neighborhoods where "locals" resided…and it would be easier to make any necessary escapes if he stayed near the spaceport.

She smiled at the irony of that last. "I guess it didn't work out the way he hoped." She thought.

Once checked in to a hotel, she would find the nearest restaurant and splurge. Although the rations she had been provided for travel were _physically_ able to sustain her…they left a lot to be desired when it came to taste.

After dinner, she would get a good night's sleep and begin her mission in the morning, though she had no real plan for how to do so.

She noticed she was about to enter the atmosphere, and grabbed the controls, which caused the autopilot to disengage. She would fly the remaining few minutes to the spaceport manually, and she set aside planning out her mission to concentrate on that.

The beacon guided her to berth number 437, and she had to admit that the port was larger than she was expecting (700 berths in all, with construction currently underway to add more), and more active than she would have guessed from such an out of the way planet. As she looked around, she saw that almost every space that she could see was occupied.

She landed in the assigned berth and exited the shuttle to find a protocol droid who asked how long she would be staying and what services she would be requiring. After directing the appropriate line crews to provide the requested services, the droid provided her with a ticket and directed her to the Service Counter to sign the necessary forms and pay the required amount.

She waited until the crews were finished, then locked up and headed to the Service Counter, where she had to wait in line for half an hour before being able to talk to the representative, a rather bored looking human named "Garim", if one were to believe his nameplate.

"How may I help you?" He asked without smiling.

She smiled and handed him the ticket that the droid had given her.

"I see that you don't know how long you are staying" He said after inserting the ticket into the reader. "Weekly rate is two hundred credits, which much be paid, in full, in advance. Otherwise, twelve standard hours after the period is up, your ship will be confiscated and sold at auction."

"Kinda harsh, don't you think?" She asked.

"We get a lot of fly-offs." Was all he offered in the way of explanation.

Payment for the first week and the services Jaina had requested came to a total of 430 credits. When Jaina handed over a New Republic Government credit voucher, Garim looked at her suspiciously, then ran the number. When it came back valid…and registered to the Republic Navy (which is the department that the Academy fell under, for funding reasons), he eyed her even more curiously. Had he been in a more…reputable…space port, he would have inquired about her being in the Navy, given her youthful appearance (she was still in her flight suit, not her Jedi robes), but, in the end, he charged the voucher the required amount and handed it back.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." He told her. "Have a nice day."

"May the Force be with you." Jaina replied, more out of habit than anything else.

Garmin watched her go, and then gestured for the next in line to approach the desk.

Jaina was about to hail a taxi, but noticed a hotel across the street of a franchise she knew and enjoyed, so she headed that way.

Two hours later, she had checked in and eaten, and was currently lying in her bed, intending to plan out her steps for the following day.

The next thing she knew, it was 4 in the morning, and she looked at the clock in complete shock.

"It has been _years_ since I slept that soundly." She thought to herself, but, since she was no longer tired, she got up, put on her robes, and did her morning meditations.

After breakfast, she sat down and made a list using the notepad available at every hotel in the galaxy.

Time of event: While she was tempted to begin her search as early as possible, the event Liam described took place at night. While she might be able to find the _place_ it occurred during the day, she realized that her best chance of finding someone who knew about it would be after sunset.

Places: She had already determined that it _likely_ took place near the space port, but she needed to narrow down the possibilities. Probably someplace off the beaten track…perhaps an alley, and probably in an area of…ill repute (for lack of a better phrase). She laughed when she realized that the last part could very well encompass the entire planet.

People involved: Liam had described a group of individuals attacking two people, so, most likely, she was looking for a gang. She would have to inquire about local gang activity…as least as it was 5 years ago.

She sighed, then went down to the hotel's gift shop and purchased a city map which she marked off into sections. She would cross each section off as she searched the area.

After dinner, she dressed in her robes and took a cab to that night's sector. She was dropped off in front of a diner named "Happy Hank's". Since it was still early, she decided to go inside and have a cup of coffeine in anticipation of the late night.

The man behind the bar eyed her as she walked in and took a stool near him.

"What'll it be?" he almost rudely asked.

"Coffeine." She replied, thinking that, if this was Hank…he wasn't very happy.

While waiting for her drink, she looked around. The only other two occupants that she could see where a waitress and a single customer. The customer was of a generic variety that one sees in these places all over the galaxy, but the waitress intrigued her.

She was of a species Jaina had never seen before: Humanoid in appearance, but with no hair and light green skin. But what really caught Jaina's eye was that she had four arms…which would come in handy in a busy diner…or to ward off unwanted advances (as was currently the case).

Her coffeine arrived and she turned to the barkeep. Human, about five and a half feet tall and muscular and, like the waitress, with no visible hair.

Jaina suppressed a chuckle and took a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." She told him, trying to start a conversation. "It's very good."

He just grunted and turned back to the sink to wash some glasses.

"How long have you been working here?" She asked.

"I'm the owner." He replied.

"_Really?!_" She did her best to sound shocked.

He just turned and stared at her.

"You must have named the place after someone else?" She continued.

"For the record," He sighed, "I am tired of your kind coming in here…looking for a thrill."

"My kind?" Jaina was completely perplexed.

"Jedi wannabes." He said.

That was the second time she had been called that, and it took every ounce of her Jedi patience not to "lash out" at him. Instead, she tossed a ten credit chip on the bar, then got up and left.

Republic Law 47329.027 sub-section D requires that all ships berthed in long term docking be checked against the Galactic Database of "fugitive" ships; i.e. stolen, used by known criminals, etc., within 48 hours of landing.

While the Targon government was fairly faithful about following the first part of the law…they gave themselves a lot of latitude about the second. As such, it was nearly two weeks before Jaina's shuttle was checked, and even then, the clerk checked it three more times before calling his supervisor, who checked it again, then contacted his friend in Planetary Security.

Lt. Terry was very anxious to learn why a shuttle assigned to the Jedi Academy was currently docked at the spaceport.

After two weeks, Jaina had developed a routine. She would get up around mid-day, do her daily exercises, eat lunch, sometimes take an afternoon nap, then eat dinner and catch a cab to wherever the next unchecked area of her map was, then return to her hotel room and start again the next day. She wished she could report to Uncle Luke that she was making progress, but that just wasn't the case.

She was even learning the cab driver's by name.

Tonight was one she had never seen before. Not only that, but he didn't act like any of the others, who were just interested in knowing where she was going and receiving their fare. This one was more alert…she would even say he seemed to possess the attitude of someone with military training.

Her senses where immediately heightened.

When the driver stopped at her destination, he reached into his jacket to get something.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Jaina warned him as she tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

"Just reaching for my badge." He replied, holding it up so she could read it.

"Sgt Richard Maris." She read, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

He turned to look at her.

"Your ship is registered to the Jedi Academy." He began. "Based on your attire, am I to assume that you are a Jedi?"

"You can assume whatever you want." She retorted. "But I _am_ a Jedi."

"Why didn't you contact us when you arrived?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She answered.

"We are on the same team." He continued. "If you are looking for a fugitive…we might have been able to help you."

"I'm not looking for a fugitive." She told him.

"Then…why _are_ you here?" He asked.

"Jedi business." She said. "That's all you need to know."

"What I know," He countered, "Is every square inch of this sector. If you are searching for something, I can almost guarantee that, had you come to us, you would have already found it."

She stared at him for a few seconds before replying.

"There was an incident here, about five years ago." She finally said. "In it, an individual used an orange lightsaber. I am trying to find that individual…and I highly doubt that the incident was reported to local law enforcement." She waited a few more seconds before smiling and adding, "Now…how can you assist me?"

It was his turn to stare.

"There is someone you should meet." He told her, and then put the vehicle back in drive and pulled away from the curb…only to stop, twenty minutes later, in front of "Happy Hank's."

Hank looked up as they walked in. Because it was still early, the only other occupant in the diner was a waitress. Jaina noted she was a different one than before…though of the same species.

"Take a break, Flira." Hank told her.

Officer Maris locked the door behind Flira.

Jaina crossed her arms, placing each hand in the opposite sleeve of her robe, and secured her lightsaber.

"She has questions about Lison." Officer Maris told Hank.

"Let's talk in back." Hank replied.

They followed him to the back room. As Jaina was walking through the door, she saw Hank turn around, brandishing a pistol, and she "felt" Officer Maris, who was behind her, swinging a blunt object at the back of her head.

To Be Continued

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 3

Faster than the eye could follow, Jaina clasped her hands (one of which held her lightsaber) behind her head and ignited the blade, which ran down her back, and easily cut through the object (she later learned it was a pipe) that Officer Maris was trying to hit her with. Then, she swung the blade around and deflected the blaster bolt that "Happy" Hank had shot at her back in his direction. She finished the move by swinging around and delivering a kick to Maris' stomach that knocked the air out of him and caused him to crumple to the floor.

She turned her attention back to Hank, ready to block another blaster bolt. When she saw that he, too, was crumpled on the floor (holding his burnt hand), she relaxed, extinguished her lightsaber, and dragged Officer Maris into the room, laying him beside Hank.

Only then did she notice how much they resembled one another.

She sat down on a nearby crate, waiting for one of them to recover enough to be able to talk

Ten minutes later, her wait was over.

"I guess you _are_ a real Jedi." Richard said, although his breathing was still _very_ much labored.

"Ya think?" Jaina replied, then just stared at him.

"And I guess we owe you an explanation." He continued.

"Two for two." Jaina said. "Keep it up and you might get a gold star."

"He needs medical attention." Richard said, nodding towards Hank, who was still holding his injured hand.

"Explanation first." Jaina answered coldly.

He sighed and remained quiet for awhile, as if debating whether or not to tell his story. "Meet my brother." He finally said.

"I see the resemblance." Jaina told him. "Doesn't explain why you attacked me."

He looked down and sighed again. After a few seconds, he returned his gaze to her.

"Protecting a friend." He began. "A friend we owe our very lives to."

Looking at the man's face, Jaina had a crazy thought.

"You were being attacked by a gang…and someone with a lightsaber came to your aid." She told him…it wasn't a question.

He simply nodded.

"We were…not exactly hard criminals, but we made our living by conning people." He began. "Not exactly a luxurious living…but we never went hungry."

He stood up and sat down on another crate as Hank sat up and leaned against yet _another_ crate.

"We weren't…successful…enough to attract the attention of the Security Force," Richard continued, "but we _did_ attract the attention of…shall we say, competitors…who didn't like that we were operating on their turf without paying them the required protection fee."

He paused and looked over at his brother, then back at Jaina. "There is a first aid kit over there on the wall." He pointed. "Please?"

Jaina walked over to the kit and took it off the wall. She was about to toss it to Maris, then paused and opened it, checking it contents. After verifying that it _was_ a first aid kit, she tossed it over.

He opened it, removed the bacta patch, and placed it on his brother's hand.

"Why do you even care about all this?" Hank asked, clearly still in pain.

"There is someone walking the streets with a lightsaber." Jaina explained. "I need to find out what that person's motives are."

Hank only stared at her, so his brother continued the story.

"One night, we were walking home," He said, "when, out of nowhere, a…gang…appeared and demanded our money. We, being the…headstrong people that we were, refused, so they attacked us."

He paused and walked over to the cooler. He removed two fruit drinks and held a third one up, offering it to Jaina, who only shook her head. He walked over and handed one to Hank, then sat down, opened his, and took a long drink.

"I was knocked down, and they ganged up on Hank." He continued. "Suddenly, a loud voice demanded that they stop."

He took another drink and chuckled.

"And they did." He said. "But only so they could look for the origin of the voice. In _that_, they were as unsuccessful as _I_ was…because the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once."

He paused and looked at Hank, who only stared back at him.

"When someone pulled out a pipe and was about to take a swing at Hank, the dark alley suddenly became as bright as day…lit by an orange light.

"I said to leave them be." The man holding the light said. They responded by aiming several blasters at him."

Richard chuckled again.

"When they fired at him, he did the same thing _you_ just did…with the same results." He laughed harder. "Except, when _he_ did it…_seven_ people held their hands in agony."

He paused and finished his drink, then looked at Jaina.

"Needless to say, they all took off running, leaving us alone with the man who held the lightsaber. We where as terrified as they were, but he was in no condition to run (he gestured at Hank), so we waited to see what he would do."

"For what seemed like an eternity," Hank picked up the story, "he just stared at us. Then, he extinguished his blade and walked over to us. "You two got lucky today." He told us. "Might I suggest you change whatever habits you have that put you into this situation."" Hank laughed. "Under normal circumstances, we would have told him where to go. But, he had just saved our lives, so we promised we would."

"To make a long story short, we decided to get real jobs." Richard continued. "After we had saved up enough money, _I_ joined the Security Force, and we bought _this_ place together."

"You mentioned "Lison"." Jaina said.

"That was his name." Hank told her. "Mathu Lison."

"And you never saw him again." Jaina added.

"Quite the contrary." Richard laughed. "He would stop by all the time…we became good friends."

On hearing this, Jaina's hopes were raised. "Could this actually be a successful mission, after all?" She thought.

"He lived by himself in the woods." Hank said. "And we would provide him with any supplies he needed."

"About two years ago," Richard continued, "he told us that the area was becoming too crowded…he could actually see a new construction site from where he was living…so, we found a used shuttle and he left the planet."

Jaina's hopes crash dived. "And you never saw him again." She repeated.

"He stops by every few months for supplies." Hank answered. "He left the _planet_…but stayed in the Targon _system_."

This caused Jaina to eye him suspiciously.

"My understanding is that this planet is the only inhabitable one in the system." She said.

"The only _planet_, yes." Richard said. "But, Targon IV has several _moons_ that can sustain life."

"Really?" Jaina smiled. This mission might actually bear fruit, after all. She was about to excuse herself, then remembered something.

"The first time I walked into this place," She said to Hank, "You were hostile to me…accusing me of being another "wannabe"…what did you mean by that?"

Hank smiled. "During Mathu's time here, he did more than just stop the attack on us. He became quite the hero…and developed quite the following." He said, and then laughed. "There is even a store nearby that caters to them. You can even buy a set of robes in order to look the part…though, to my knowledge, they don't sell lightsabers."

Later, while lying in her bed, Jaina reran the conversation through her mind. Apparently, this "Mathu Lison" was in hiding (from what, they did not know) and asked the brothers to keep his existence a secret…which is why they attacked her.

She debated about taking off for Targon IV as soon as she returned to her hotel room, but ultimately decided against it. She would get a good night's sleep, have a good breakfast, then head off…at least, that was her _plan_.

What actually happened was another night of fighting the three black clouds

She woke up before sunrise, covered in sweat, and willed herself calm.

When she noticed the room brightening as sunrise approached, she got out of bed and headed to the refresher.

Seven hours later, as Targon IV began to fill her cockpit window, she turned her attention to its three moons.

"Go to the largest one." Hank had told her. "In its Northern Hemisphere, there is a group of four large lakes…or rather, three large lakes surrounding an even larger one. Go to the Eastern edge of this group, along the beach, and you will find a large forest. About a mile from the edge of the lake is a large clearing, which is the only place sufficient to land a shuttle for over a hundred miles. There is a foot path leading from this clearing to the lake…it will take you to Mathu's dwelling."

"Can't we just call him?" Jaina asked.

"Sorry." Richard laughed. "He likes his privacy. To be honest, I really don't know what you are expecting to find…but, expect to leave the system disappointed."

"I was expecting that when I left Yavin." Jaina thought.

The proximity alarm chimed, indicating it was time for her to take manual control of the shuttle. She grabbed the controls and headed for the largest moon present.

When she found the lakes that had been described, she noticed that they were at roughly the midway point in the moon's day. Although she was still too far away to be able to see the clearing where she would land, she pointed the shuttle in the general direction and braced herself for atmospheric entry.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself as the shuttle shook with the turbulence.

After several flybys, she found the clearing, and set the shuttle down. Hank was correct…this is the only place that she was able to see that was suitable for landing a ship of her size. However, she was curious that she couldn't see the vehicle he came here in.

"I hope he hasn't left." She thought as she took one last view through the window before heading to the boarding ramp.

She debated staying in her flight suit, but ultimately decided to change into her Jedi robes before disembarking.

She had hardly stepped off the boarding ramp before someone spoke to her.

"You have no business here." It said. "Get back on your shuttle and leave."

She jumped and looked around, searching for the voice's owner. Her hand went to the hilt of her lightsaber, but she didn't ignite it.

She was startled…_no_ _one_ had been able to surprise her like that since she had begun her training. Also, not being able to find the voice's source wasn't helping matters.

She remembered what Richard had told her…that the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. She realized that she now knows what he meant.

"I'm looking for someone." She told the forest. She was happy that, as nervous as she was inside…her voice didn't betray anything.

"There is nobody here that you would be looking for." The forest answered.

While he spoke, she searched the vegetation around her, looking for something that might hint at where "Mathu Lison" might be hiding.

If there _were_ any sign of his presence…she couldn't see it. So she decided to go to Plan "B"…if she could think of one.

"If you are a Jedi," She answered (she always was a quick thinker), "then you are exactly who I am looking for."

There was a pause long enough for Jaina to think that he might have left. She was about to ask him if he was still there when he answered.

"Haven't you heard?" He replied. "The Emperor killed all of the Jedi."

"Haven't _you_ heard?" Jaina almost laughed. "He failed in his attempt…and the Jedi are making a comeback."

"Robes do not a Jedi make." The voice said. "Now, like I said, get back on your shuttle and leave."

"Great." She thought. "Is there time for a Plan "C"?"

"I have been in training almost since I could walk." Jaina said softly, almost ready to give up and board her shuttle.

"But who has been training you?" The voice retorted.

"Master Skywalker." She said.

"Skywalker?!" The voice almost screamed, and she was certain it came from behind her. She turned to see a man who appeared to be in his late 30's, about 6 feet tall with shoulder length black hair and dressed in what once _may_ have been Jedi robes…a long time ago.

"Anakin Skywalker?" He asked. "Anakin survived Palpatine's purge?"

"Wow." Jaina couldn't contain her surprise. "We _really_ have to talk."

She was excited that he finally decided to make an appearance, and that she had a face to talk to, but how could he _possibly_ not know about Anakin being Vader…they even teach it in _school_.

She had a sudden revelation which, if true, would turn her world upside down.

"You survived Palpatine." She said…it wasn't a question. "You have been in hiding for over 45 years."

He just stared at her.

"But…you _look_ like you're in your 30's" She continued. "How old _are_ you?"

"You didn't answer my question." He finally said.

"Alright." She thought. "I have him out in the open and talking. I will answer his questions…mine can wait for later."

"Yes…Anakin _did_ survive." She began. "_However_…he…turned to the Dark Side, became Darth Vader, and helped Palpatine hunt down and kill the Jedi."

Her words had the same effect as a physical punch. The man standing before her visibly paled and stumbled backward, losing his balance and falling. Luckily, was standing next to a fallen tree, and he sat (fell) down on it and put his head in his hands.

"_Anakin_?" He almost cried. "_Vader_?...but, he was the Chosen One."

Jaina had no idea what he was talking about. She just stood there and let him come to terms with it…she would let him decide when the conversation would continue…and in what direction.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and glared at her.

"If Anakin was Vader," he said, menacingly, "Who is _your_ Master Skywalker?"

"Luke Skywalker." She replied, her hand going to the hilt of her lightsaber. "Anakin's son."

"His _son_?!" He could barely believe it. "Anakin had a _son_?"

"Actually," Jaina said softly, "He had twins…a boy and a girl."

Lison just stared at her.

After a few minutes of letting it sink in, he visibly sagged and looked down at the ground.

"How did you find me?" He finally asked.

"The Maris brothers." She answered. "They didn't want to, but I can be very persuasive."

He looked up at her. "Please tell me you didn't hurt them." He said.

"Not permanently." She smiled. "And everything I did was in self-defense. When they realized I was a real Jedi…they were pretty forthcoming."

He smiled. "_Why_ did you try to find me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"A bounty hunter brought a tale of someone with an orange lightsaber saving two men to Master Skywalker." She said. "It turned out to be your first encounter with the Maris'. Uncle Luke sent me to track you down…though I admit I didn't have a good feeling about succeeding."

"Uncle Luke?" He asked.

"Master Skywalker." She corrected. "My mother is his twin sister."

Once again, he was speechless.

"You're Anakin's granddaughter?" He finally asked.

She simply nodded.

"So…you found me." He continued. "What are you wanting now?"

"Well…" Even _she_ wasn't sure about _that_ question. "I guess…get you to return to the Academy with me."

He appeared to think this over, but eventually shook his head.

"Your _Master_ Skywalker seems to have everything under control." He said as he stood. "I don't see a place for me at your…_Academy_."

As he turned and started to walk away, it was Jaina's turn to be speechless. She had been successful in her mission by finding the person with the orange lightsaber…_and_ he was a Jedi from the Old Order?! There was no _way_ should could let him just…walk away.

She had to think…and fast.

She had an idea.

The way he had emphasized "Master" and "Academy" just now…could it mean?

"You disapprove of our training." She called after him. "You don't think it measures up."

"Let's just say that I doubt it compares to the old way." He replied, then paused and turned. "Who trained your Skywalker."

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, at first." She said. "Then Master Yoda."

He took a few steps toward her, and Jaina cautiously let her hopes rise.

"Obi-Wan and Yoda?" He repeated. "Obi-Wan was human, so I doubt he would still be alive…but what about Yoda?"

"Sadly, no." Jaina shook her head. "He died about 7 years before I was born."

Although he was visibly saddened, Lison remained adamant.

"Your Master had some great teachers," he said, "He doesn't need my help. Now, get back on your ship and go home."

As he turned to go, Jaina had a wild thought.

"Train me." She blurted out before the idea was fully formed in her head. "If you don't think that our training compares to the old way, then _train_ me in the old way."

He eyed her cautiously.

"You just want more time to convince me to return with you." He said.

"Ideally…yes." Jaina admitted. "But, even if _you_ don't, I can still take your _teachings_ back to the Academy."

He just stared at her, so she continued.

"Please, Master." She said. "Take me as your apprentice."

He continued to stare for so long; she thought he would tell her to leave.

"For starters," He finally said, "it's _not_ "apprentice"."

She looked at him questionably.

"A Jedi student is called a _Padawan_." He clarified. "If you want to be one, the least you can do is know what they are called."

Jaina felt a rush of excitement.

"So you'll train me?" She asked.

"Gather your personal belongings; my cabin is at the end of this trail." He told her, pointing down one of the two trails leading away from the clearing, then headed off down it.

"Awesome." She said to herself, grabbed her travel bag from the shuttle, and followed after him.

The trail ended at the large lake. She stopped and looked around in awe…if she had ever seen a more beautiful sight, she couldn't remember it.

The sky was the deepest blue, and the lake reflected it perfectly. The lake was surrounded by trees as far as she could see, but she knew that was an illusion based on her point of view…because she knew that there were three other lakes out there. Off to her left, about one hundred yards from the lake, and looking _very_ out of place, was, in all probability, the only man-made structure on the moon.

She headed toward it.

As she walked through the door, he was sitting in what had to be the living room…though the entire building was only one room…except for the refresher, which was on the opposite side from the door she stood in. A small place, perfect for someone with no need for material luxuries.

Like a Jedi Knight.

"I've never had company." He began. "So I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor."

"I have an inflatable mattress." Jaina replied.

"I do have power and running water." He continued. "And the water in the kitchen sink is filtered…so it is drinkable." He pointed at the kitchen area, which consisted of a sink, cooler, stove, and cabinet (which probably held his cooking utensils).

"I like it." She said as she looked around. Part of her just wanted to be polite, but she _did_ like the simplicity of the place.

"I guess we haven't been formally introduced." He said. "I am Jedi Master Mathu Lison…appointed to the Jedi Council just prior to Palpatine's betrayal of the Order."

Jaina's eyes went wide.

"A Jedi _Master_?!" She thought. "This just can't get any better.

"I am Jaina Solo, Master." She replied. "Eager to begin training."

"Which is why we will wait until tomorrow to begin." He admonished. "A Jedi must not be eager or anxious…they can lead to rushed decisions…which have unfortunate results."

"Of course, Master." Jaina conceded. She realized that this training would be a lot different than what she was used to. "May I ask a question?"

"Put your bag down first." He smiled. "Then ask away."

She smiled and put her bag in the only unused corner of the room, then sat down in a chair next to his…though why he even had two chairs, she didn't ask.

"Palpatine's betrayal was about 45 years ago." She began. "Assuming one would have to be at _least_ 30 to be a Jedi Master would make you at least 75 years old…but you barely look 40. What gives?"

"I am a Talorian." He smiled. "Our average lifespan is about 600 years…I am 78."

Her eyes went wide and he laughed.

"My turn." He continued. "Who was the mother of Anakin's children?"

"We don't know." She replied. "My mother and Uncle were separated at birth; neither knew their mother…or even who their father was until years later. Uncle Luke found out when Vader told him…the first time they fought."

The conversation continued that way, with questions going back and forth, for the rest of the day…even during dinner, which consisted of a stew he made from the many plants that grew nearby.

When the sun was setting, he stood and stretched.

"I suggest you get a good night's sleep." He told her. "We begin your training first thing tomorrow."

Jaina nodded and set up her bedding in the corner she had placed her bag. It had been a fruitful day, and she was looking forward to a deep sleep.

Unfortunately, the three black clouds attacked in force…and she didn't get much rest.

To Be Continued

11


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 4

**Interlude**

For Thomas Michaels, the Force was the only thing he knew.

From an early age, he realized that he was far better at "reading" marks than his colleagues…which meant he was able to con more credits than every else.

He had been left orphaned and homeless at an early age by one of the many local wars that broke out across the galaxy after the Empire, and the stability it offered, collapsed. He wandered through the broken streets, scavenging for food, until an elderly woman, also homeless, had seen his potential and taken him under her wing.

She had begun his training in the Force (though he never did find out how where _she_ had learned about it), and he had continued his training long after she had passed.

Then he had heard about Skywalker's Jedi Academy, and thought he could find a place to fit in.

Unfortunately, Skywalker had turned him down.

"I'm sorry." Skywalker had told him. "Although I can see you have ability in the Force…my resources are very limited at present, and I just can't take everyone who applies."

"So be it." He had thought. "I've been rejected more often than not."

Then he heard about the Shadow Academy…and was welcome with open arms.

He never tried to stand out; he just kept to himself and practiced his studies.

When the Shadow Academy fell, he was able to make a decent living on his own…but he eventually realized that he wouldn't be able to be truly successful by himself. He decided to look for other survivors of the Academy, and found two fellow students who he had been friends with.

They decided to form a team.

They would travel from system to system, staying just ahead of any law enforcement officials who might be looking for them. When they started to feel the pressure from said officials, they would simply board the shuttle they had…acquired…and move to the next system.

On average, they would stay about 2 months in any given place.

They preferred low level crimes…trying not to kill or even serious harm anybody who stood in their way. They found this method made it easier to stay below the radar.

As they were preparing to leave the system they were currently operating in, they queried their navicomp for nearby "suitable" systems.

There were two systems that looked promising: Baranth and Targon. Each system had several planets but only one that was hospitable.

Baranth was a corporate planet, much like Coruscant. Their experience on such worlds had been less than successful, as they had larger security forces. Targon was a smaller system, hardly more than a stopover on established smuggler's routes. Because Baranth was closer (and they needed to restock anyway), they would stop there first (being sure to get the needed supplies before doing anything that might force them to make a hasty departure). Then, on to Targon.

**Targon IV**

For his part, Mathu Lison didn't sleep that night. He lay awake pondering everything his guest…make that _Padawan_…had told him about Anakin and the current state of the galaxy.

Although he hadn't been close to Anakin…he _did_ consider Anakin to have been his friend and, try as he might, he just couldn't imagine the circumstances that would have led to the Chosen One turning to the Dark Side.

His thoughts wandered to those last days of the Jedi Order.

For the first time in anyone's memory (except for, quite possibly, Yoda), the Galaxy was at war.

He was about to board his fighter to travel to yet another system when he noticed Master Yoda walking towards him.

"Confer upon you the rank of "Master", the Council does." Yoda had told him without preface. "To the Council, appoint you."

"I…am honored, Master." He replied when he recovered from his shock.

"Not the honor it used to be, I am afraid." Yoda told him. "Dark times ahead, I see…May the Force be with you on your mission."

"And you too, Master." He said. "Thank you."

Had he known that that would be the last time he would see Master Yoda, or Coruscant itself…he would have asked some more questions. As it was, he climbed into his fighter and took off.

Two weeks later, he was flying over Trade Federation formations, taking out targets of opportunity, when his two Clone Trooper wingmen fell back and his R2 unit started screaming that they were taking "friendly" fire.

He took immediate evasive maneuvers and managed to get away from the battle when his ship shook violently and he decided to eject.

He used the Force to slow his fall, but he still hit the ground at over 100 kilometers per hour and slid over two hundred feet, coming to a stop along the edge of a woodline.

Luckily, Talorian's have very thick skin…even so, he was certain he had broken a few ribs.

When he came to a stop, he pulled his lightsaber and was about to ignite it, but his instinct stopped him. Although he was able to get far enough away from the fighting that he was in no danger of being caught up in it, he was close enough that the smoke from it was able to sufficiently hide him from his now _ex_-wingmates, and he ducked into the nearby woods and tried to will the pain radiating from his ribs to lessen enough to allow him to react to anything _else_ that might come his way.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and studied the wreckage of his ship, hoping that he might be able to salvage something…at the very least, a radio.

The Clone Troopers, as if reading his mind, fired a volley that completely obliterated the wreckage, then they made a few circles overhead, looking for movement, and flew away.

"Great." He said as he viewed the now completely destroyed remains for a few more seconds, then stood and walked (limped) deeper into the woods.

Sometime later (he wasn't sure how long) he found an abandoned radio in the remains of a building. He excitedly tuned it to the Jedi frequency, intending to call for help…but instead, he heard the signal that no Jedi ever wanted to hear.

It meant "Emergency…do NOT try to contact the Temple. Go into hiding until a member of the Council sounds the all clear."

He didn't question it. He didn't hesitate. He turned off the radio and disappeared.

Eventually, he made his way to Targon V.

As he lay awake, reliving these events, he looked over at the corner that his new…Padawan…had taken up residence in.

Although she had filled in a few blanks in his knowledge, he hadn't lived all these years in _complete_ isolation. He had heard about the Emperor's death and the rise of the New Republic. However, after all those years of hiding his identity, he hadn't seen a place for either himself or his skills in the new government.

He was content to live out his life as a hermit…occasionally doing good deeds for people (like when he had intervened on the Maris' behalf).

Or…more correctly…he _had_ been content.

He smiled.

"Who knows?" He thought. "I just might be a hermit again in the very near future."

Although it was still night out, he sensed that dawn was approaching and, with it, his first day with a new Padawan. He was curious to see how well her training had been thus far.

His new Padawan.

He had trouble accepting the fact that Anakin had children…let alone _grand_children. And he _definitely_ had trouble accepting the fact that Anakin's son was training other Jedi. He would be asking Jaina a lot of questions about how her training was being conducted. She was of an age where the Dark Side was _very_ tempting…and the Council went to great lengths to ensure that Padawans were paired with the proper Knights or Masters for one-on-one training…to guide them through this dangerous time.

He would have to play this by ear. Had she grown up in the Temple, he would have been confident in the quality of her training before now. _Now_…he would spend some time gauging her knowledge and testing her skills.

He sighed, threw off his covers, and put on his "inner" garments (the outer robe, which looked like a cape, would get in the way of what he had planned).

Her first lesson by Master Lison had been a chastisement about eagerness, but it didn't stop her from lying awake all night, reliving the events of the last few weeks.

Three weeks ago, she had been training with Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca and the others, when Uncle Luke had summoned her for the meeting with Liam. From the start, she had doubted that the mission would be a success. Now, she was about to begin training under the tutelage of a Jedi Master from the Old Order.

Who'd have thought?

She heard him get up and begin putting on his clothes.

"He wasn't kidding when he said "First thing in the morning."." She thought, then sighed, got up, put on her own clothes, and headed to the refresher.

A few minutes later, she came out to find the cabin empty and the door open. She walked outside and looked around, finally seeing him down by the lake.

As she approached, she saw that he was sitting cross-legged, apparently meditating. Without a word, she sat down next to him and assumed the same position.

"The Force gets its strength from the energy of the living…both plants and animals." He told her. "Right now, the majority of life around us is enjoying its last few minutes of slumber before the sun wakes it up to start a new day. Don't think…just feel."

At first, she wasn't sure where this was going, so she just did what he said. When the first light of the sun began to brighten the sky, she started feeling a tingling sensation all over.

By the time the sun itself was visible, the energies that the freshly awakened life around her was giving off felt like an electric current, which lasted for a few minutes after the sun was fully visible.

"Whoa." She thought…she couldn't remember _ever_ feeling the Force _that_ strongly before.

"It is a new sensation," Master Lison began…surprising her because she was so caught up in it that she had actually _forgotten_ he was there. "and it can be overwhelming. In time, you will learn to feed off it…and to feed it…until you actually become a single mind with all life around you…at least for a few minutes. Over time, you will find that you can tap into the "Force Consciousness"…as my Master called it…at will."

He stood up, and Jaina followed his lead.

"Now…lest you think that training to be a Jedi is all about a _mental_ connection to the Force…" He took off running, heading for the trail that Jaina had walked down the day before.

For a second, she watched him go; then, she took a deep breath and ran after him.

Three hours later, they returned to the cabin, having run faster than Jaina would have believed humanly possible…that is, if she hadn't witnessed it with her own two lungs.

Breakfast was powdered eggs and citrus juice.

"I think that is enough for one day." Master Lison told her while they were eating. "And we will keep to this schedule for the near future…at least until you get used to it."

She simply nodded.

"As I said," he continued, "the sensation you felt at sunrise can be overwhelming at first. I want you to spend the day meditating on it."

She nodded again…after the run, she was too sore to do much more.

"Also…" he continued, "over time, a meditation area…melds…with the aura of the individual meditating. It is important to have an area to meditate alone…an area where no one else meditates in…to facilitate your awareness of the Force. I want you to find such a place for yourself." He smiled. "We will do the sunrise meditation together by the lake…at least, for the time being…but I want you to do all of your other meditations in your own private place."

It took a few hours, but she finally found a small clearing (about 10 feet in diameter) about a quarter of a kilometer away from the cabin.

She sat down, crossed her (still sore) legs, and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately, the black clouds approached…but didn't attack. Instead, they circled her for a few minutes, and then vanished. They didn't leave…didn't dissolve…they just…blinked out of existence.

She thought it _might_ have been because of her connection, however brief, with the Force Consciousness that Master Lison had described, although she couldn't be certain.

She made up her mind to discuss the issue with Master Lison later that day.

She smiled…it is just one of many questions she had for him.

One of the items she had made it a point to grab from her shuttle the previous night had been the current edition of the written journal she had been keeping since she had learned to write.

She laughed…Jacen had made fun of her whenever he happened to find her writing in it. "_Nobody_ uses a pen and paper to write with anymore." He would tease.

Well…_she_ did. And she realized that it would come in very handy to take some time before going to bed and write that day's teachings…just in case Master Lison didn't return to the Academy with her.

She also realized that she would have to divide it into two parts: one to write down the teachings, and another to write down her questions…and, hopefully, _his_ answers.

She was glad she had brought several empty books with her when she departed Yavin.

After dinner (some freeze-dried meat he had in his cooler), they were sitting in the living room, drinking an herbal tea.

"Master?" Jaina began. "After the morning…connection with the Force Consciousness, I noticed a certain…energy rush. How long does this rush last?"

"It depends on several factors." He answered. "First and foremost being how strong in the Force one is. I'm sure you noticed residual effects throughout the day."

She nodded.

"It provides a boost that can last for hours." He continued. "Or…in certain cases, it can give you an immediate burst of power…such as before you enter into battle."

"Provided that it happens at sunrise?" Jaina asked, smiling.

"With enough training…one can tap the Consciousness at will." He corrected. "Granted, you probably wouldn't have the amount of time that _we_ did this morning before going into battle. But, with practice, you can quickly tap into it…and get at least a small burst."

"But what if…" She began.

"I don't want you to dwell on this one thing." He interrupted. "Being a Jedi is a _life_…not an _event_. There are many aspects to it…the Force Consciousness is a useful tool, yes, but it is not meant to exclude anything else." He smiled. "Besides…a Jedi, by definition, _always_ has always has a connection to the Force."

She nodded, then looked at her glass of tea…deciding to raise the subject of the black clouds.

"Master," She timidly began, "for awhile now, my meditations have been plagued by…disturbing visions."

"What of?" He asked.

"It starts out," she told him, "with a mist surrounding me. Then, three black clouds attack me. Sometimes I can successfully fight them off…sometimes not."

"Do these visions happen every time you meditate?" He asked.

"Not every time." She answered, shaking her head. "But more often than not, of late."

"And what happens when you don't fight them off?"

"Whether or not I'm successful…I wake up." She told him. "Today was a first. They didn't attack, they simply vanished."

He sat back and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Force Visions can be a tricky thing." He finally said. "Yoda used to have a saying…"Always in motion, is the future."…and if you've ever experienced visions…you know _exactly_ what he meant."

She nodded.

"My advice with visions," he continued, "has always been to keep them in mind…but to have patience and see where they lead you. True visions will _always_ reveal their meaning…even if that meaning is something you were able to avoid because of them."

Thinking of Uncle Luke's visions of her parents while he was training on Dagobah, she nodded in complete understanding.

"It is getting late." He told her as he stood to go into the kitchen and wash his glass out. "And…unless you got more sleep than _I_ did last night, I'm sure you are exhausted."

She smiled…not realizing just _how_ tired she was until he mentioned it.

"Get some sleep…we will continue first thing in the morning."

"Of course." She smiled…now fully aware that he meant it literally. She finished off her tea, washed the glass, and changed into her bed clothes (basically, a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt).

The last thing she did before lying down was to pull out her journal and chronicle the day's events. That completed, she lay down and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

No dreams…no visions…just the deep sleep of exhaustion.

It had been a _long_ day.

To Be Continued

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 5

The next morning was just like the previous…with one exception.

Yesterday, Jaina had already been awake when Master Lison got up…this morning, after he put his garments on, he noticed she still wasn't moving.

"Hey." He called. "Let's go."

His voice penetrated her sleep. As she moved, she was surprised to discover how sore she was. She had slept the sleep of the exhausted, without moving the entire night, and she was stiff. As she put her clothes on, she rotated her shoulders to get the blood flowing, then headed for the refresher.

After freshening up, she headed down to the lake, where he was already sitting. She took up her position beside him and closed her eyes.

"Yesterday was a new sensation." He said. "Today, concentrate on feeling the individual lives around you…but don't force it, it will come eventually. First and foremost, feel the Force flowing through you."

"Yes, Master." She replied as the life around her began to awaken.

To an extent…she _was_ able to concentrate on the lives around her. However, they were mostly drowned out by the bright white life force of the Jedi Master sitting next to her. If asked to describe it, she would say that, if all the plants and animals around her were like distant stars, Master Lison was the sun whose system she was in.

Jaina was also taken aback by something else…something that she hadn't noticed the day before.

Up till now, she had described her visions with the black clouds as beginning with her being surrounded by a mist. With a start, she realized that it wasn't a mist she was surrounded by…it was the "Force Consciousness".

Master Lison had told her to have patience with visions; that they would eventually reveal their meanings, and that is what she would do.

However…she was certain that _this_ revelation was important.

She sensed Master Lison stand up, and she opened her eyes and did the same, fully expecting him to take off running again.

Instead, he only stared at her.

"I can feel your distraction." He said. "What is it?"

"Remember what I told you about my visions?" She replied. "About how they would begin with me being surrounded by a mist?"

He nodded.

"The…mist…is actually the Force Consciousness." She said.

"Certainly something to meditate on." He said. "A great debate among the Old Masters was "What takes priority…future visions or present events?"…We have the luxury of time on our side for you to meditate…but, first things first."

He took off running and Jaina, eager for the physical exertion, was right behind him.

She was eating her breakfast quickly, anxious to get to her spot and begin meditating.

"Hey." Master Lison said, causing her to look across the table at him. "What did I tell you about anxiousness?" He asked.

"It leads to rushed decisions." She answered, putting her fork down. "But I was…"

"There is no "but"." He cut her off harshly. "A Jedi lets the Force guide their every action, every thought. When you rush the deciphering of visions, you will run the risk of getting the answer you _believe_ it to be…not what it _actually_ is."

"Yes, Master." She replied. "I understand."

He eyed her for what seemed like hours.

"After you finish your breakfast," he finally told her, "I have some chores that need to be done around the cabin…_then_ you can go meditate."

"Yes, Master." She repeated…what else _could_ she say?

After cleaning the refresher and cutting the weeds away from the base of the cabin (she had to use a primitive tool…something that resembled a small rake), she headed to her meditation area and sat down.

She was in a trance at once.

Like before, the black clouds showed up. But this time, they just levitated around her…not making any move against her; not making any attempt to flee.

She wasn't _completely_ puzzled by this new development…she still had no idea what the black clouds were, but she felt that the hesitation they exhibited today was due more to _her_ distraction in her meditations than to any change in their…relationship, for lack of a better word.

Plus, the more she thought about it, the more she believed that the clouds had something to do with her current situation. For weeks, the visions had been essentially the same (though with a little variance, such as whether or not she was able to defeat them). Since her arrival here, however, they have seemed to have taken on a life of their own…as if they had actually been waiting for her to come here, and the solution to them would be directly dependent on her time here.

She briefly toyed with the idea that they were a warning to her about Master Lison…but she quickly rejected it. While in a trance, his aura had appeared to her as a burning white star…the exact opposite of the black clouds.

No, whatever the visions meant, she was _certain_ that the black clouds did _not_ represent Master Lison.

"Did your meditation reveal anything?" He asked as they were eating dinner.

"Nothing in the way of meaning." She shook her head, then laughed. "In fact, about all I was able to figure out today was what they _don't_ mean. I'll continue tomorrow."

He nodded and continued eating.

After dinner, they continued their question and answer session.

"The other night," she began, "when I told you about my grandfather being Darth Vader, you said he was the "Chosen One". What did you mean by that?"

He leaned back and considered his response, and Jaina hoped she hadn't broken any etiquette.

"There was a prophecy…" he began, and explained it to her, including how it was widely believed that it referred to Anakin.

"Bring balance to the Force?" Jaina asked, perplexed. "I don't even know what that means."

"You would have fit right in with the Council." He laughed. "Because _they_ didn't have a clue, either."

As the memories came flooding back, he stopped laughing and took a long drink of his tea.

"It is something I will have to meditate on." He finally said. "How did he bring balance to the Force by becoming a Sith and destroying the Jedi?"

"That's twice that you've mentioned the "Council"," she said, wanting to change the subject after an uncomfortable silence. "What was that?"

"The Council of Jedi was the ruling body." He answered. "Typically, it consisted of 12 Masters, though it sometimes held more."

"What did it do?" She asked.

"Governed the Jedi…to put it simply." He said. "It would send Jedi out on missions, promote the deserving, and decide who would train the newly promoted Padawan."

"How were Padawan chosen?" Jaina asked.

"For starters, Padawan was actually the _second_ level of Jedi." Lison explained. "The first level was "Youngling". Force sensitive children were identified almost as soon as they were born, and were brought to the Temple at a very early age. For a Jedi…the Order _was_ our family, we never knew any other."

"You took babies from their families?" Jaina asked, incredulous.

"Having a child chosen by the Jedi was a great honor." He explained. "Most parents were proud to turn them over. However, it was not done forcibly. If a family objected…well, there were always more children available than we could _possibly_ take in.

"What differentiated the levels?" She asked. "I mean…I'm sure other Jedi would be able to identify each other, but what about non-Jedi?"

"Younglings were…very young." He smiled. "They never left the Temple, so civilians never saw them. They were trained in groups. Once they were old enough, they were assigned to either a Knight or Master for one-on-one training. As Younglings and Padawans, they wore their hair short, with a braid in the back. We never knew for certain where the hairstyle came from but, not far from the Temple, there was an ancient order of monks who wore their hair the exact same way, claiming it helped them to focus on their vows in times of tribulation. There were some who believed that, long ago, the Jedi and the Monks were one group…and that those among the order who were Force sensitive broke away from them and established the Jedi." He smiled. "To my knowledge, that was all speculation…no proof of such an event was ever found."

"What was the order called?" Jaina asked.

"Tigetian." He answered. "When a Padawan was promoted to Knight, they took the braid out and wore their hair however they wanted. Physically, there was very little difference between a Knight and a Master…and the Younglings and Padawans would even refer to Knights as "Master", as an honorific title to signify respect"

Jaina simply nodded…soaking it all in.

"It's getting late." He said. "Same thing tomorrow."

"I have to get some things from my ship." She said as he stood.

"Of course." He told her. "Take your time."

He watched her go with mixed feelings. Yesterday, he had been impressed by her ability to feel the Force Consciousness so quickly…then disappointed by her failure to concentrate this morning, followed be her anxiousness at breakfast. He was willing to give her _some_ latitude due to her youth…and the fact that human's weren't exactly known for their patience. He smiled…then again; she _had_ drawn on the Force to be able to keep up with him during their run…even _after_ her distraction.

She definitely had skills, and he would discover the limits of them…and push her beyond.

As soon as she powered up the shuttle, the com system began to beep…indicating a message.

"Jacen, you worry too much." She said aloud, laughing as she typed a response that she was OK. Given the fragility of the situation, she didn't want to go into much detail. She was certain that, if Uncle Luke learned of Master Lison, he would fly here in the fastest ship he could find, and _that_ would drive Master Lison into hiding again.

No…she would keep his existence a secret for now. At least until he either agreed to return with her or sent her away.

She hoped it would be the former.

Once her reply to Jacen was sent, she began a search of the Galaxy Wide Web.

The Tigetian Monks still existed, and even had a website…complete with pictures.

She woke up with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on the shuttle, but no harm done…she wasn't late for training. She had enough time to power down the shuttle, raise the ramp, and get back to the lake before he had exited the cabin.

Master Lison opened the door as she walked up. He took a look at her new haircut, short with a braid in back, nodded, and headed down to the lake with her right behind.

That afternoon, a thunderstorm hit.

Master Lison saw it as a good opportunity to test her concentration.

Jaina didn't think too highly of it.

Master Lison had found 3 large boulders (each about 4 feet in diameter), and Jaina had to sit in the rain and levitate them.

"This isn't too difficult." She thought…then the first thunderclap hit, shaking the ground she was sitting on and rattling her teeth.

The boulders almost hit the ground, but she was able to recover quickly enough to stop them…barely. She hadn't seen the lightning bolt that precipitated the thunder, at least that first time.

Within 10 minutes, there was so much lightning that the sky was lit up more often than not.

The storm lasted 2 hours, and Jaina was able to keep the boulders levitated the entire time.

When the rain stopped, she lowered the boulders to the ground (resisting the urge to fling them into the lake) and opened her eyes to find Master Lison watching her…from the doorway of the cabin.

"That's enough for the day." He told her, holding out a towel (she couldn't be _certain_…but she _thought_ she saw a thin smile on his face). "Change into some dry clothes and we will have dinner. I've soaked some bantha meat in powdered gravy…_very_ tender. "

Without a word, she took the offered towel and began to dry herself off enough to be able to enter the cabin without making a mess.

Her training went on like that for several weeks. The morning meditation, the run, the solitary meditation, the "test" (as Jaina came to refer to them as in her journal), and the after dinner question and answer session.

Jaina had already filled up one book and started a second. Also, as an unexpected benefit to the intensity of her training, she was noticing her clothes were fitting a little looser than they used to.

One morning, a little over two weeks after her arrival, they meditated by the lake, as usual, but he hesitated after he stood up and turned to her.

"Tomorrow, you will start doing the sunrise meditation in your solitary area." He told her.

She nodded, and he turned away and began running, but Jaina noticed that it was at a slower pace than normal.

When they got to the clearing where her shuttle was (she never did ask him where _his_ was parked), he came to a stop and turned to her.

"I have many issues with how you were trained before you arrived. Had you been raised in the Temple and assigned to me for one-on-one training with the knowledge you had when you showed up _here_…I would have considered you to be a slow learner." He said. "But there are also many _good_ things about your training. You have discipline, patience, and are a quick thinker…and an even _quicker_ learner."

Jaina realized that this was the first time he had complimented her…sort of.

"But there is one aspect of your training which I have not tested yet." He continued. "And that is, your skills with a lightsaber."

As he spoke, he had unclipped the hilt of his lightsaber from his belt, ignited the blade, and advanced on her.

"My sources were correct." She thought as she reached for her own blade. "It is definitely _very_ orange."

To be continued

6


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 6

He had surprised her with his rapid charge. Her lightsaber was barely ignited before his connected with it.

With a flick of his wrist, her blade flew out of her hand.

"I can feel your surprise." He chastised. "Jedi must be ready to defend themselves at _all_ times."

"Kinda paranoid. Dontcha think?" She nervously asked.

He extinguished his blade and just stared at her…clearly _not_ happy with her comment.

"I apologize, Master." She said as her saber flew back into her hand. "I've always dealt with nervousness by making jokes."

"You mean you always _used_ to." He coldly replied. "This is your one and only warning. If you do it again, my training of you will end. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." She said as she reignited her saber.

He ignited his blade and advanced on her again.

She lasted longer this time…a whole 3 seconds.

She watched her blade land 10 feet away and turned back to him.

He waited for her to summon it back to her.

"Reach out with the Force." He told her. "Anticipate my movements…and let the Force guide your actions to counter them."

"_I can do this._" She thought to herself. "_Tenel-Ka and I have had some pretty intense saber duels…this is no different._"

She ignited her blade and advanced on him.

Less than a second later, her blade was flying away from her.

"_Never_ use the Force in an aggressive manner." He chastised. "Use it for knowledge and defense."

"Forgive me, Master." She said. "But…aren't _you_ attacking _me_?"

He sighed and extinguished his blade.

"I am training you on how to use a lightsaber." He replied. "As your Master, I am attempting to increase your skills…_not_ aggressively attacking you."

She summoned her blade to her…again…but didn't ignite it.

"Forgive me, Master." She said.

"Don't apologize for mistakes due to inexperience." He told her. "_Learn_ from them. That is what training is for."

"Yes, Master."

"I think that is enough for today." He said as her clipped his handle back onto his belt. "You have a lot to meditate on…after your chores. Now…"

He took off running, even faster than normal.

She attached her saber, sighed, and followed.

After breakfast, she did her chores (punishment for her "paranoid" remark), which consisted of cleaning the cabin and removing the weeds from the small garden he kept beside the cabin (fresh vegetables were soooo much better than freeze-dried). Then she made her way to her meditation area.

Master Lison was correct (of course) about the area melding to her aura. Over the last few weeks, she had found it easier and easier to meditate…and she was able to tap into the Force Consciousness any time of the day. She thoroughly enjoyed her time alone, which in no way was meant to belittle her time with Master Lison…she was amazed at how much more she was now able to do…which in no way was meant to belittle Uncle _Luke's_ teachings.

She laughed.

"Uncle Luke." She thought. "I guess _that's_ no longer allowable."

From now on, he would be "Master Skywalker" and, while he had always been a great teacher, the bare boned truth was that the only training _he_ had received was the few days with Master Kenobi and the few weeks with Master Yoda.

In other words…he played it by ear, allowing the students to progress at their own pace…which _did_ work, as far as it went.

Training under Master Lison was, in contrast, far more regimented and controlled. Yes, he _did_ allow her to spend half the day on her own, but that was to meditate on that day's teachings.

She truly hoped she could convince him to return with her to Yavin, _his_ teachings combined with Master _Skywalker's_…let's just say that she felt they would be a perfect complement to each other.

And the Jedi Order would reap the benefits of such a combination for generations to come.

As a bonus, if she had understood Master Lison correctly, he would be around for the next 500 years or so…training Jedi that haven't even born.

She smiled.

"Whose _parents_ have yet to be born." She corrected herself, speaking aloud to the animal life around her, which paused at the sound of her voice, then went back to their business.

After dinner, they settled in and began their nightly question and answer…and Jaina decided to broach the subject of his lightsaber's color.

"Master." She began. "The only reason Master Skywalker sent me to find you is the color of your saber. A man arrived at our Academy telling of an encounter on Targon V…which turned out to be your rescue of the Maris brothers…and the _only_ reason it piqued anyone's attention is that, until then, nobody had heard of anyone having an orange blade."

"And you're curious as to why I have such an odd color." He completed.

Although it wasn't a question, Jaina nodded.

He took a sip of his tea and settled back in his chair.

"I guess, as a way of explanation, I have to tell a back story." He began. "Traditionally, though nobody knows why, every Jedi had either a green or blue blade. As far as _I_ know, the only deviation from that was my Master, Mace Windu, who had a purple blade."

He took another drink of tea.

"Although Jedi do not care about such things," he continued, "there was a ranking of swordsmen in the Galaxy…which the Jedi dominated to such an extent that the makers of the list were forced to create a _second_ list, comprised of non-Jedi."

Jaina laughed at this.

"Well, Master Windu was number two on the list. His style of swordplay forced one to walk the fine line between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force…something Master Yoda, who was the number _one_ swordsman, didn't care for."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"When Master Windu decided to train _me_ in that style, Master Yoda was _very_ upset…but didn't interfere. One day, I was alone in one of our training rooms, practicing. I had my eyes closed, and was dueling imaginary opponents when my saber suddenly hit something and lost its forward momentum. I opened my eyes to find Master Yoda standing before me with lightsaber brandished. He flicked his wrist, causing my blade to go flying across the room, and looked at me with a glare that I am happy I never saw again."

"Feel the Dark Side surrounding you, I can." He scolded. "All the way from my chambers, no less."

"All I could do was stand before him and wait for him to finish. He extinguished his blade and looked at me…sadly. Finally he said "Disagree with Master Windu training you in his swordplay, I did. No more practice will you do…until show me how you will remain conscious of the Light Side, you can."

Luke would have thought that he did a pretty good imitation of the wizened old Jedi Master.

"It took awhile." He laughed. "But, I decided to change the color of my blade from green to halfway between green and the red of the Sith. Only problem was…it is a _very_ ugly color."

Jaina laughed again.

"I decided to…round it down…to orange…and Yoda agreed to let me continue."

He held up the hilt of his Lightsaber.

"The handle is made of a practically indestructible material." He said. "_Very_ difficult to shape…I do believe it will outlast me."

"Let's hope that is a long time, indeed." Jaina added.

And so her days went.

After a week, she was able to last about 30 seconds before her lightsaber when flying. Part of her was frustrated…but she was also seeing improvement.

"Besides." It occurred to her after a few days, though, in retrospect, she had to wonder why it even took _that_ long. "He had been trained by the number 2 swordsman in the _galaxy_." She laughed.

Also, if the daily run had been a great _cardio_ workout, the daily saber training was a great _strength_ workout. For the first few days, she had been too sore to do much of anything else, but now she actually looked forward to the exercise.

After two weeks, she was even starting to see a _physical_ change in her appearance.

After a month, she was able to go toe-to-toe with him for the greater part of their training session…though, she was almost _certain_ that he was holding back.

The "almost" part of her certainty was dispelled shortly thereafter.

She saw an opening in his attack, and flicked _her_ wrist…sending _his_ saber flying from his hand.

He watched it land, and then turned to her, smiling.

"Very _good_, young Padawan." He said as he summoned it back into his hand. "I guess it's time to increase the level."

He ignited his saber and, suddenly, it seemed to Jaina that she was defending herself against _two_ blades.

She lasted about ten seconds.

"Numbers mean nothing when the Force is on your side." He told her as she summoned her blade and he extinguished _his_. "Remember the three rocks you levitated during the storm?"

She nodded.

"Would it have made a difference had there been only one?" He asked. "Or if there had been five? A Jedi's strength flows from the Force…and that strength will _always_ be sufficient for the task at hand."

"And if the opponent is also trained in the Force?" She asked, remembering the fight against the Shadow Academy. "Specifically…the Dark Side?"

"If an opponent who has turned to the Dark Side attacks you," he replied, "you _still_ have the upper hand. Those who use the Dark Side abandon their _reliance_ on the Force in an attempt to _manipulate_ it…and that manipulation causes them to rely more on their skills. They look _inward_ for the answer…whereas a Jedi looks _outward_."

Jaina nodded in complete understanding.

A month later, after taking a shower, she was looking at herself in the mirror while drying off.

"Dang." She thought as she noticed her muscle tone. "I bet I could give Tenel-Ka a run for her money."

The thought made her wonder what her friends were doing. Other than the early message that she was alright, she had resisted the urge to contact them…again, because she didn't want Master Skywalker to come there and possibly drive Master Lison in hiding again.

Although she realized they would be worried about her, she also realized that they would know she wasn't in danger.

"Having a twin can be a pain." She thought, and smiled. "But it can also be a _good_ thing."

She had realized early on that she and Jacen shared a link (they could even feel pain when the other was physically hurt), and she knew Jacen would be…monitoring…said link to ascertain her well being.

If nothing else, Jacen would know that she was physically and emotionally OK…which would ease everyone's concerns.

For the time being, at least.

Although they hadn't discussed it since that first day, when she had convinced him to train her, she hoped Master Lison would make a decision soon on whether or not he would be returning with her.

She had advanced to the point where she was now facing five lightsabers during their daily session (and she _still_ believed that he was holding back) and being able to last about twenty minutes before losing her blade.

One night, they both sensed a strong disturbance in the Force.

In less than two seconds, they had each leapt out of their bed, summoned their respective lightsabers, and ignited them.

For a few seconds, they looked around the room, ready to defend themselves against any threat.

"Outside." Master Lison told her when it became apparent to him that nothing was out of place in the cabin.

Being closest to the door, Jaina was the first to go through it.

They stood together, back to back, for several minutes, scanning the area around them (with the Force more than with physical senses) for _anything_ out of the ordinary.

When it became apparent that nothing was amiss, they both lowered their sabers.

"I guess going back to sleep is out of the question." Jaina said. "I'll make some tea."

Even after the night's events, Jaina was able to concentrate on the morning meditation. Afterward, she made her way back to the lake to find Master Lison still sitting in a meditative posture.

"Obviously, something happened last night." He said as she approached. "Something _close_. If it didn't happen _here_, there is only one place it _could_ have happened."

"Targon V." Jaina replied.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Prepare your shuttle for launch." He finally told her. "We will leave as soon as you are finished."

Without a word, she nodded, stopped briefly at the cabin to grab her outer robes, and headed down the trail to the shuttle.

Again, as soon as she powered up, the com system started beeping.

"Don't have time for you right now." She said as she turned it off and proceeded with her pre-flight checks.

They arrived at Targon V to find the planet under partial lockdown…while ships were allowed to _land_, none were allowed to _depart_. As a result, there were several ships in orbit around the planet, the pilots being unwilling to land until the launch ban was lifted.

As before, Jaina was guided to a berth, and, while the shuttle was being refueled, they attempted to find out what was going on…to no avail.

"Some sort of security lockdown." Was the only answer they could get.

After paying for the refuel at the service desk (she used the Naval registry of her shuttle to get around the timeline requirement), they hailed a cab and went to "Happy Hank's".

"If anybody would know what's going on," Master Lison reasoned, "it would be a pub owner."

"Who happens to have a brother, and partner, on the Security Force." Jaina added, smiling.

They arrived to find the placed locked up…but they could feel the presence of Hank inside.

"Odd." Master Lison commented as he used the Force to deactivate the lock.

"Is anybody here?" He called as they entered. Although they could both feel his presence coming from the back of the store, they could also feel that he was grieving…and Lison wanted to give his friend the dignity of composing himself before making an appearance.

"We're closed." Came a voice from the back, and, even if Jaina had been unable to _sense_ his grief, _nobody_ could miss hearing it. "Go away."

"Surely one can greet a friend better than that." Master Lison lightheartedly commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mathu?" The voiced returned after a short pause. "Is that you?"

"Indeed it is, my friend." He replied. "I have come looking for answers."

Hank appeared in the doorway, and Jaina couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like he had been crying for awhile.

"So am I, my friend." Hank said. "So am I."

He looked at Jaina in confusion for a few seconds, but when the light of recognition shown in his eyes, it confused _Jaina_.

"Has my appearance changed _that_ much?" She wondered.

"The planet is under lockdown." Master Lison said. "What gives?"

Hank visibly sagged before replying.

"Richard is dead." He finally told them.

To be continued

8


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 7

"Tell me _everything_." Master Lison said coldly.

"Not much to tell." Hank shrugged. "They had been getting reports of a team of bandits roaming the streets…but they could never find them on any surveillance footage. Richard had been putting in overtime, looking for them…I guess he found them."

Hank stopped and looked coldly at Master Lison.

"Witnesses claim that the three were like _you_." He said. "At least, that they had lightsabers…red ones."

"When did this happen?" Jaina asked.

"A few hours ago." He replied, then started crying again. "They cut him down like a _dog_."

Lison and Jaina looked at each other, realizing that the timeline of Richard's death corresponded to their nighttime incident.

Master Lison gave Hank some time to compose himself, and Jaina went to the cooler and got him a fruit drink.

"Did they catch the three who did it?" Master Lison finally asked.

"No." Hank replied, shaking his head. "The planet is under partial lockdown, with no ships being allowed to leave, and the entire Security Force is roaming the streets…but they haven't been caught yet."

Master Lison was quiet for a few moments, thinking.

"By their very nature," he finally said, "these three will be active at night…and our best chance to find them will be at that time." He turned to Jaina. "We will spend the day meditating, then begin our search after the sun goes down."

Jaina simply nodded, and Master Lison turned back to Hank.

"I am truly sorry this happened." He told him. "Richard was a good friend, and we will make sure his killers are brought to justice…but for now, do you have a spare room we could use."

"I have a room in the back that I use." Hank nodded and led them to it. "It is already set up as a bedroom, but I am afraid that the cots are not very comfortable."

"This will be perfect, my friend." Master Lison smiled as he looked around the room. "Go home and get some rest, I will see you when this business is over."

"Thank you, my friend." Hank replied, then gathered up his personal effect and left.

When he was gone, Jaina turned to Master Lison.

"Master." She said. "With your, permission, I have an errand to run."

Lison looked at her curiously, wondering what kind of errand she could possibly have on a planet she hadn't been on for several months…but he didn't ask.

"Do not be long." He said, nodding.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour." She told him.

She told the cab driver what she needed, and he knew exactly where to go. Luckily, she was always good at estimating sizes.

She returned less than an hour later to find him meditating. She set the bag down and sat down next to him.

Several hours later, she sensed him stirring and opened her eyes.

"We will begin at the local Police Station." He said as he stood.

"I bought you something." She told him, pointing the bag she had brought in.

He looked in the bag and eyed her questionably.

"A Jedi Master should _always_ look the part." She said, smiling as she headed for the door to give him some privacy.

While she waited, she grabbed two fruit drinks from the cooler, not wanting to eat anything heavy before the mission.

She looked up as he opened the door.

"Perfect fit." She thought as she admired the new robes she had purchased at the Jedi store that Hank had told her about on her previous visit.

"_There is even a store nearby that caters to them. You can even buy a set of robes in order to look the part…though, to my knowledge, they don't sell lightsabers." _Hank had told her.

"What was wrong with my old robes?" Master Lison asked.

"_Old_ being the key word." Jaina laughed. "Let's just say that, after 60 years, they were _well_ past the wear out date."

She was certain he was blushing as she handed him the second fruit drink.

"Any ideas on who they might be?" He asked.

"Holdovers from the Shadow Academy, most likely." Jaina shrugged.

"Shadow Academy?" He asked, and Jaina realized that she had forgotten how…limited…his knowledge of current events was.

"In an attempt to counter Master Skywalker's Jedi Academy," She began, "the Empire created what they called the "Shadow Academy"…to train Force sensitive individuals in the Dark Side to serve the Empire. One reporter called them "Dark Jedi"…which is as good a title as any."

"Please tell me that this place no longer exists." He replied.

"We destroyed it." Jaina nodded. "We don't know how many students escaped…but I'm guessing these three to be among them."

"Then we must find them." He told her as they headed for the door.

They hailed a cab, and told the driver to take them to the nearest Police station.

"Because a Jedi has limited resources," Lison explained to Jaina, "we must always work with local law enforcement. It enables us to do our jobs much more efficiently."

Jaina nodded, but remembered her first conversation with Richard Maris, during which she had claimed that her mission was none of his business.

She also realized that, less than an hour after informing him of her mission, she had all the answers that she had been searching two weeks for.

Yet again, she realized that Master Lison was correct…and that there was still a lot more to being a Jedi that she needed to learn.

Ten minutes later, Jaina thought that the Desk Sergeant obviously didn't get the memo that the Police and Jedi were on the same side.

"If you would just let me talk to the Captain," Master Lison said (for the third time), "I'm sure he would see us as a valuable asset."

"Captain Thrice cannot be disturbed." The Sergeant repeated (again, for the third time). "He is busy coordinating the search."

"_Why doesn't he just use the "Jedi Mind Trick"?"_ Jaina wondered, then realized that that's not what Jedi do in situations like this. _"We don't force our assistance on those who don't want it."_

"What's all the noise out here?" Someone demanded from a doorway.

"I apologize, Captain." The Desk Sergeant (who had jumped to his feet) replied. "These two were just leaving."

As Captain Thrice walked over, the first thing Jaina noticed was how worn out he looked…like someone who had been doing the same thing, day after day, for so long, they didn't know anything else.

"Are you two _really_ what you seem?" Captain Thrice asked. "Or just two wannabes?"

Jaina narrowed her eyes and quietly gritted her teeth.

"I am Master Lison," He replied, "and this is my Padawan, Jaina Solo."

Jaina simply nodded.

"Jaina _Solo_?" Captain Thrice repeated. "You're _Han_ Solo's daughter?"

"Yes, sir." Jaina answered as Master Lison looked at her and grinned.

Captain Thrice looked back and forth at them for several seconds.

"What can I do for you?" He finally asked.

"We are here to offer our assistance." Master Lison answered.

"To catch three thugs?" The Desk Sergeant retorted. "I don't think we need the assistance of any Jedi for something as simple as that.

Captain Thrice glared at him until he looked away and pretended to sort some papers.

"Please forgive my Sergeant." Thrice told them. "Tempers are a little heated right now."

"We understand completely." Master Lison assured him.

"But he does raise a valid point." Thrice continued. "Why are two Jedi offering their assistance?"

"We believe that the three you seek are Force sensitive." Lison replied.

"_Jedi?_" Thrice asked incredulously.

"Not "Jedi"," Master Lison corrected, "survivors of the Shadow Academy…_Dark_ Jedi…if you will."

"Like Darth Vader." The Desk Sergeant added.

"Great." Captain Thrice visibly sagged. "Two weeks until my retirement and I have to face three Darth Vaders."

"I assure you," Master Lison countered, "while they _could_ be compared to Vader as far as their _intentions_ are concerned…their _skills_ are nowhere _near_ his."

"And you can beat them?" Thrice asked hopefully.

"We are the only ones on this planet who _can_." Master Lison assured him.

"Well then, your offer of assistance is gratefully accepted." Thrice told them, then turned to the Desk Sergeant. "Have my car brought around."

"Yes, Sir." The Sergeant replied and summoned the Captain's driver.

They rode in the back seat of the Captain's vehicle, which differed from normal police vehicles in that the back seat was not designed to hold criminals. Also, they weren't actually _actively_ involved in the search…rather, Captain Thrice used his vehicle as a roaming command post, controlling the movements of those who _were_ actively searching.

Jaina was hoping she could mentally drown out the noise of the radio and spend the time meditating. She was beginning to have success…until Captain Thrice decided to try and hold a conversation with them.

"Tell me something, Master Jedi." He began. "I know that _we_ didn't contact anyone requesting your assistance…what brings you here?"

"We were already in the Targon system." Master Lison answered, and Jaina could tell the _he_ didn't really want to be conversing right now, either. "Richard Maris was a friend of mine. We promised his brother that we would find those responsible."

Captain Thrice simply nodded and turned back to the radio to answer an update from one of his units.

"Report follows…nothing to report."

That was the story the entire night.

Captain Thrice was about to order a shift change, but paused to listen to an incoming report.

"HQ, this is unit two six, we have positive ID on targets…I repeat, we have positive ID on targets."

Both Master Lison and Jaina were instantly alert.

"Roger that, two six." Captain Thrice responded. "What is your location?"

"Corner of Twelfth and Main." Came the reply. "We have them surrounded and are preparing to engage."

"That's about three miles from here." The driver observed.

"Tell them not to engage." Master Lison ordered. "Just prevent them from escaping."

"Hold position, two six." Captain Thrice ordered. "Do _not_, I repeat, do _not_ engage…assume a defensive posture and only prevent their escape."

"_Sir?_" Came the reply.

"You heard me, Lieutenant." Thrice practically yelled. "I will be there in about…"

"A minute." The driver said as the turned onto Main Street.

"Less than a minute. Just secure the area, but do NOT engage." Thrice finished.

"Yes, Sir." Came the unbelieving reply.

They pulled to a stop and Jaina jumped out to see six members of the Security Force surrounding three young men…humans…who each brandished a red lightsaber.

Neither side was making any move towards the other, but all turned towards them when they arrived.

Jaina met Master Lison at the front of the vehicle.

"You recognize them?" He asked as they both removed their outer robes in preparation for combat.

"The tall one looks familiar, from the Shadow Academy fight." Jaina replied. "I don't recall ever seeing the other two before."

They took a step forward, but Master Lison suddenly stopped, causing Jaina to turn to him with a curious look.

"I think you can handle this by yourself, young Padawan." He told her.

Her curious look turned to surprise.

"Just remember your training." He smiled. "And remember what time it is."

She looked around and noticed the sky beginning to brighten in anticipation of sunrise.

She looked back at Master Lison and smiled, then took ten steps toward the three "Dark Jedi" and sat down in a meditative posture.

She entered Force Consciousness immediately.

Just like in her visions, the mist surrounded her and the three black clouds approached. But _this_ was no vision, the mist was the Force Consciousness and the three black clouds were her three opponents, who were slowly walking towards her.

Thomas was startled when the car stopped and two Jedi got out.

"_Three against two._" He thought. "_The odds are on our side._"

When the Jedi stopped and held a conversation, he assumed they were discussing their plan of attack…but then the younger one continued towards them alone, then stopped, sat down, and closed her eyes.

"_Is this some sort of trap?_" He thought as they cautiously closed the distance to the one sitting down. "_What does he have planned?_"

Master Lison watched with amusement as the three kept casting glances his way as they approached Jaina.

"Master Jedi?" Captain Thrice walked up to him. "Far be it for _me_ to question your tactics, but…?"

"She'll be alright." Master Lison replied. "The Force is with her."

When the three black clouds closed to within two steps of her, Jaina opened her eyes and sprang into action.

Without a word, she leapt over them, igniting her lightsaber as she did so. She could feel their surprise as they turned to face her.

"_They are looking inward, relying on their skills._" She thought (in Master Lison's voice), "_A Jedi relies on the Force to control their actions._"

After two months of facing Master Lison's seemingly multi-bladed attacks (most recently numbering _five_), Jaina found facing _these_ three to be rather easy.

But that doesn't mean she let her guard down…or relied on the Force any less than she had when she faced Master Lison.

Thirty seconds into the duel, she saw an opening, and her three opponents became two.

Captain Thrice stared in amazement at the speed of Jaina's attack…he thought her blade was moving so fast, it seemed to become a solid wall around her.

When the first of the Dark Jedi fell, he was certain she would slow down to face the other two.

He was wrong.

In fact, though it didn't seem possible, her blade seemed to start moving even _faster_.

Thomas was startled when the young Jedi had leapt over them.

He was stunned at the speed of her fighting.

When he saw his friend fall after being struck by the Jedi, he started feeling his first pangs of fear.

Less than thirty seconds after striking down her first opponent, Jaina saw another opening. She flicked her wrist, and was suddenly facing only one…the one she _thought_ she had recognized.

Less than ten seconds after felling opponent two, she struck out again, and was standing alone.

She extinguished her blade and was amazed to discover that she wasn't even breathing hard.

As Master Lison walked up to her, she began to hear scattered applause, which soon drowned out every other sound as everyone who witnessed the battle began clapping and hooting.

"Well done, young Padawan." Master Lison said. "But you are not done yet."

As he spoke, he levitated the three red lightsabers and hovered them in front of her.

She reignited her own lightsaber and sliced the three red ones in half, ensuring they could never be used again.

He reached down and grabbed one of the still smoking pieces, then turned and walked back to Captain Thrice's vehicle with Jaina close behind.

"Well done, young lady." Captain Thrice told her as she put her out robe back on. "Where did you ever learn such skills?"

"I am a Jedi." Jaina replied coldly, then headed to the back of the vehicle, but made no move to enter it.

Captain Thrice watched her with a surprised look, the turned to Master Lison.

"You have a lot to do here." Master Lison told him. "If you could summon us a taxi…we will take our leave."

"I _do_ have to stay here." Captain Thrice replied. "But I will have my driver take you wherever you need to go."

"That would be appreciated." Lison told him. "Thank you."

"It is _us_ who owe _you_ thanks, Master Jedi." Thrice countered. "A ride is the least we can do."

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked as they closed the doors.

"First things first." Lison replied as he used the Force to shut off the radio.

Hank was sitting at one of the booths, and looked up when they walked in.

Without a word, Master Lison walked over and sat down opposite him.

"Richard can rest in peace." He said as he placed the piece of lightsaber that he had taken on the table between them.

A single tear ran down Hank's face as he looked at the souvenir his friend had brought him.

"Thank you." He finally said. "Can I offer you a meal?"

"Thank you, but no." Lison told him. "We must be getting back."

To be continued

9


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 8

A cab took them to the spaceport, but they had to wait about twenty minutes before the order to lift the launch ban reached the spaceport's administrators, then another thirty minutes until the backlog of those wishing to depart was reduced enough for them to be safely cleared.

They spent the time, as well as the entire flight, in complete silence.

That was fine with Jaina, who was in no mood to talk _anyway_, but it also made her curious that her Master had not said anything.

She briefly toyed with the idea that she had done something wrong, but the only thing she could think of that could _possibly_ have upset him had been her response to Captain Thrice's praise after her duel.

She rejected this idea almost immediately, however, when she realized that he had _never_ withheld correcting her when she made a mistake.

"No." She reasoned. Whatever his reasons were for not wanting to talk…she was _certain_ it wasn't because of her actions on Targon V.

She was wrong.

When she had first arrived, his first response had been to dismiss both her and her Academy.

After less than three months of training, she had been able to defeat three opponents.

He was impressed…but he also had some thinking to do.

Back at his cabin, Jaina just leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water run over her.

She was exhausted. It had been almost two days since they had both been awakened by a disturbance in the Force.

The longest two days of her life…both mentally and physically.

While she hadn't been breathing hard after her battle, she now chalked it up to pure adrenaline. After she had put the shuttle on auto-pilot after their launch from Targon V, it seemed every minute seemed to double her weariness. Up to now, she had been able to use the Force to keep herself going, but she was looking forward to crawling into her sleeping bag and _crashing_.

After drying off, she took the liberty of putting on her nightclothes…she _highly_ doubted that Master Lison would have any training for her tonight.

She exited the refresher to find the cabin empty and the front door open…something she'd quickly learned meant that he wanted her to follow him, usually down to the lake.

While _she_ had headed straight to the refresher after they had arrived, _he_ went down to the lake to meditate. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, but there was a problem…his plans required the unanimous approval of the Council.

While he meditated, he had a startling revelation.

He _was_ the Council.

Being the only surviving member meant that whatever decision he made would, by default, be unanimous.

When he heard her approaching, he stood and turned to face her.

"Jaina Solo," he began without preamble, "the Council confers upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. We will leave for your Academy after breakfast tomorrow. Go to your shuttle and make any necessary arrangements."

She simply nodded, turned, and headed up the trail to her ship.

Watching her go, he realized that he hadn't reached a satisfactory conclusion to _everything_ that he had been meditating on.

There was still the matter of Luke Skywalker.

He had no reason to doubt Yoda's and Obi-Wan's decision to train him, _and_ he could agree that defeating Palpatine and Vader would constitute the trials…and earn him the rank of Knight.

But _Master_? And _training_ other Jedi?

He had some more meditating to do before they arrived at Yavin.

As she walked down the trail, Jaina realized just how much the last three months had changed her. When she had arrived, had someone given her good news like Master Lison just did, she would have excitedly thanked him and ran to her ship.

Now?

While she _was_ excited, her excitement was tempered with the realization that Master Lison's arrival on Yavin would be a _major_ change for everyone…_including_ Master Lison.

She accepted the fact that she would be playing a major role during whatever transition period takes place.

She realized that, at the very least, she had emotionally matured far more than the three months that have _physically_ passed.

She powered up the shuttle, and was about to record a message when she looked at her appearance in the mirror.

"You're about to record probably the most important message of your _life_…and you're dressed in your _sleeping_ clothes?" She said aloud to her reflection.

No…that won't do.

Won't do at all.

She hadn't taken _all_ of her clothes to the cabin, and she changed into a fresh set of robes that she had left behind. She was straightening them and brushing off any lint (they were _very_ loose fitting), and was about to hit the record button when she paused, smiled, and removed the braid from her hair.

"Master Skywalker," she began, "I know it has been about three months since my departure, but I actually successfully accomplished my mission two weeks after I left. The person wielding the orange lightsaber turned out to be…"

It took four tries, but she finally recorded a message she was happy with. She pressed the send button, then changed back to her sleeping clothes, powered down the shuttle, closed up, and headed back to the cabin.

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Luke was slowly awakened by the beeping of the communicator. Groggily, he grabbed it off the nightstand and pressed the "talk" button.

"What's up?" He asked, suppressing a yawn and trying not to wake Mara.

"Master Skywalker," Tenel-Ka's voice replied, "I apologize for waking you, but we have received a priority message from Jaina."

Luke was instantly awake.

"I'll be right there." He said as Mara sat up.

"I can take care of this." He told her. "Go back to sleep."

"Yea right." She laughed as she threw off her covers and started putting her robes on.

Ten minutes later, they were standing in the Operations Center, watching Jaina's hologram.

"_She's lost weight._" Was the first thing Tenel-Ka thought.

"_She cut her hair._" Was the first thing _Mara_ thought.

Luke just watched the message.

"…orange lightsaber" Jaina was saying, "turned out to be a Jedi Master from the Old Order by the name of Mathu Lison. He survived Palpatine's betrayal of the Jedi and has been in hiding ever since."

All side thoughts disappeared as everyone gave Jaina their undivided attention.

"At the time, I was unable to talk him into returning to Yavin with me, but I _did_ convince him to train me, and he has been doing so ever since. He has just informed me that we will _both_ be leaving for the Academy tomorrow. The flight will take about a week, and I will explain everything when we arrive. May the Force be with you."

In the hologram, Jaina reached over and made the appearance of flicking a switch, and her image vanished.

For several seconds, everyone stared wide-eyed at the empty space.

"When was this sent?" Luke finally asked Tenel-Ka, who didn't respond, but just continued to stare at the hologram player.

Luke stepped forward into her view.

"Sorry, Master." She quickly said and turned to the com center. "The message was sent three standard hours ago."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.

"What time is it at Captain Solo's residence on Coruscant?" He finally asked.

Tenel-Ka consulted the computer in front of her.

"A little after one in the morning." She told him.

"We have a week." Luke said, though more to himself than anyone else. "No sense waking him up now."

"What is it?" Mara asked, thinking that Jaina had just given them _very_ good news.

"I don't know yet." Luke told her.

He was thinking about his time with Joruus C'boath, the Jedi Master from the Old Order who had agreed to train him…then turned out to be a clone of _Jorus_ C'boath, and had turned to the Dark Side.

"I just hope that Jaina hasn't made a big mistake." He said, then headed back to his quarters knowing that sleep was out of the question.

After their morning meditation and breakfast (he had decided to forego the saber training and run), they were packing.

For Jaina, it was easy…she hadn't brought much to begin with.

For Mathu, it was even easier…he didn't _have_ much to begin with. He even decided to leave all of his old robes (they had to stop at Targon V anyway…why not pick up a few more sets?).

"I need you to drop me off where I stashed my shuttle." He told her as they headed down the trail.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that since I've been here." Jaina laughed. "Where do you keep it?"

"I'll show you." He said. "It isn't mine…I have to drop it off before we leave."

"Whose is it?"

"It belongs to a businessman on Targon V." He told her. "I saved his daughter from…a bad situation…and he loaned it to me when I left the planet. It's a local shuttle…it can go _light_ speed, but it doesn't have hyperdrive."

"It served its purpose, though." Jaina said.

"Yes." He agreed. "But it will take a few hours to get to Targon V."

"No biggie." She shrugged.

"When I sensed that someone was coming here." He continued. "I hid it in a cave about twenty kilometers north of here."

Jaina just nodded.

After they had dropped the shuttle off with its rightful owner, bought a few more robes from the store Jaina had gone to, and stocked the ship with a few items of food (_he_ wasn't any fonder of protein bars than _she_ was), they entered hyperspace on their way to Yavin.

Luke and Mara entered the Operations Center several hours after they had left to find another student (Brian) pulling shift.

"Put a call through to Captain Solo on Coruscant." Luke ordered. "His number is on the contact list.

"Ummm." Brian replied, causing Luke to look at him questionably.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"I was just about to call you, Master." He replied. "Captain Solo just called _here_, and wants to talk to you."

Luke and Mara glanced at each other, then back at Brian.

"Put him on screen." Luke ordered.

"Luke…what in the world is going on out there?" Han demanded as soon as his image appeared (live calls _rarely_ used a hologram link).

"Good morning, Han." Luke smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry." Han softened. "Good morning…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

Han just stared at them dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Don't you guys get any news channels out there?" He finally asked.

"We don't like watching the news very often." Luke replied. "Too much politics, not enough _useful_ information."

"Do yourselves a favor and do a Web search for "Targon V"." Han told them. "I'll wait."

They turned toward Brian, who turned to the computer and did as Han instructed.

"All the top results mention Jaina." Brian told them. "Here's one with a video."

"Play it." Mara ordered and they gathered around the monitor to watch Jaina battle the three Dark Jedi.

The video lasted eighty seconds.

Luke and Mara looked at each other, then turned back to Han.

"We are being swamped with questions." Han told them. "Just be thankful that the only line to _you_ is on a secure military channel."

When no one replied, Han continued.

"Which brings me back to my original question." He said. "What is going on?"

"Well." Luke began. "That is quite a story…and _I_ was just about to call _you_ for help."

Han just stared…waiting for him to continue.

"About three months ago, we received a tip…" Luke told him the entire story, ending with the message they just received from Jaina.

"You're right about one thing." Han said when Luke had finished. "It _is_ quite a story. Couldn't you have at least given us a heads up?"

"I didn't know about it." Luke answered. "Other than one message that she was OK, we haven't heard from her since she left."

Han nodded, thinking.

"You said you were about to call me for help?" He finally said.

"I know the odds are against it," Luke replied, "but I need you to find anything you can on this Mathu Lison…even if it's just someone who remembers him."

"You sound skeptical." Han noticed.

"Do you remember Joruus C'boath?" Luke asked.

Han nodded, understanding completely.

"I'll see what I can do." He told Luke. "But…wouldn't this guy be over eighty? Makes that "old fossil" you dug up look like a school kid." He smiled as he said the last.

"Ben was a great man." Luke laughed, remembering that day aboard the first Death Star.

"Maybe." Han reluctantly agreed. "But the guy wearing the robes in that video of Jaina looked younger than _you_…now _I'm_ worried."

"I'm not worried…yet." Luke replied. "I just want some more information before deciding on a course of action."

"I agree." Han returned. "I'll get right on it, and call you as soon as I find something."

"Thanks." Luke told him. "And don't worry about the time difference."

"Gotcha." Han said, then disconnected.

Luke turned to Brian.

"When was that video posted?" He asked.

"A little over a day ago, Master." Came the reply. "Looks like within an hour after the event occurred."

"What was up with her haircut?" Luke pondered. "And why was it different than in the message she sent not long after that video was made?"

"An endless number of questions." Mara told him. "She said she would explain everything when she arrived."

"How many versions of that video are there?" Luke asked Brian.

"What we watched was the raw video," he answered, "but there are several sites that have it as part of a news story."

Luke nodded, but he wasn't happy.

Several hours later, Mara went to see Luke, who was in their quarters, watching the video.

"That's probably the hundredth time you've watched it." She observed.

"_Two_ hundredth." He laughed. "But who's counting."

"Whatever you're looking for," she told him, "if you haven't found it by _now_…"

"It isn't that." He replied, staring at the computer monitor.

"Then…what is it?" She asked.

"It's just that…" He tried to put into words what he was thinking. "I'd like to get a feel for this guy. I mean, Palpatine died over twenty years ago…why is he just coming forward now? What does he want?"

"What does _he_ want?" Mara repeated, not being able to contain her laughter. "Honey…don't forget…_you_ sent Jaina to find _him_." She grabbed his shoulders. "I don't think he _wants_ anything…and had you not sent Jaina, I highly doubt that you would have ever even _heard_ of him."

"I didn't think of that." He laughed. "You have a point there."

"Ya think?" She said. "But put that aside for now…you need to have a meeting with everyone."

He just looked at her questionably.

"Do you think we live in a vacuum?" She asked. "There are rumors about this thing _everywhere_…one student even asked me if it was true that Jaina attacked a security team."

Luke grimaced.

"I guess I owe it to everyone to let them hear about this from me." He said.

"Which is why I've already called the meeting." She grinned. "Everyone will be in the assembly room by the time we get there."

He just shook his head and laughed.

To be continued

8


	9. Chapter 9

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 9

The students had a lot of questions.

Unfortunately, Luke had no answers.

"Judging by the video." Tenel-Ka began after Luke acknowledged her. "Jaina has received a _lot_ of lightsaber training…I've never seen _anyone_ move that fast."

"Jaina said that he has been training her for almost three months." Mara replied. "I'm sure that included lightsaber training."

"Do we know what else?" Asked another student.

"We won't know anything until they arrive later this week." Luke answered.

"Will we all have to get our hair cut like hers?" A younger student asked, referring to Jaina's hairstyle in the video.

"No." Luke laughed. "I don't know the story behind her cutting her hair…but it was a different style in the message she sent…again, we will have to wait until they arrive for any answers."

"We realize that everybody has questions." Mara said. "And we don't have any answers…but we called this meeting because we wanted to let everyone know what we know, and to prevent any rumors from starting."

After the meeting, Luke had to spend the rest of the day fielding calls from various Senators (who, in turn, were being swamped by calls from news agencies looking for comments.)

He apologized that he had no information to give them.

For his part, the more Luke discovered about the situation, the more confused he became.

While watching the video, one didn't get the impression that this fight was just a chance encounter, but neither did one realize just how coordinated it really was.

He had a lengthy conversation with Captain Thrice, who was still in awe about the lightsaber fight and had explained to Luke about Maris' murder and the manhunt that had ensued. While Luke was interested in all that, he was more concerned about the Jedi Master Jaina had been with.

"Had you ever met him before?" Luke had asked.

"_Met_? No." Thrice answered. "But for the last few years, we have heard rumors of a Jedi who roamed our back alleys and came to the assistance of those who needed it. He has become quite the folk hero among our citizens."

"What about the three who murdered Sergeant Maris?" Luke asked. "Do you know where _they_ came from?"

"_That_ we are still investigating." Thrice replied. "From the looks of it, they were wanted in numerous systems for petty crimes…but we haven't found any report of them having killed anyone until they arrived here."

"Thank you, Captain Thrice." Luke told him, turning as the door to the Ops Center opened as Mara walked in. "I appreciate your talking with me."

"Thank _you_, Master Jedi." Thrice told him. "And tell that young lady that she has _also_ become a legend here on Targon V…the mayor is even talking about putting a memorial dedicated to her at the site of the fight."

"Give him our gratitude." Luke laughed. "But tell him that it isn't necessary."

"I've ordered a room prepared." Mara said after the screen went dark. "If he _is_ a Jedi Master…we should greet him properly."

"_That's a big_ _"If"_." Luke thought, but simply nodded.

"Jaina's a big girl." Mara told him, as if reading his mind. "I'm sure she would have realized if something were wrong."

"I should have told them about C'boath." Luke said.

"What would have been the purpose?" Mara asked. "You have trained them well…now it's time to trust their judgments."

As far as living space was concerned, the shuttle was a comfortable ride for _one_ person.

For _two_ people?

Let's just say that it left a lot to be desired.

For starters, it only had one sleeping bunk, so they decided to put Jaina's air mattress to good use. However, because there was so little walking space, the mattress had to be stowed when it wasn't in use.

"_Considering the circumstances_," Jaina thought, "_I think I can deal with it._"

She continued with the line of thought she had during her walk to the shuttle after he had informed her that he would return with her…about how everyone's life would change, and she would be playing a part in the transition.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't all that certain that everyone would _accept_ the changes that Master Lison would be bringing.

If that were the case…well, the Academy wasn't a prison…and anyone who wanted to leave would be allowed to.

She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but she had a feeling at least a few of them would…she even believed she could _name_ those who probably would.

She looked over at him, intending to ask him a question, but he appeared to be sleeping.

"_It can wait._" She thought, then closed her own eyes and tried to get some sleep, herself. "_It will be a long flight."_

She realized that, although it had only been two sleep cycles since the lightsaber fight, she hadn't had any visions of black clouds.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that she doubted she would have any more.

He wasn't sleeping…but he wasn't quite meditating, either.

He was in deep thought concerning Luke Skywalker.

He had already decided that defeating Palpatine and Vader had earned Luke the title of Knight...and he had explained to Jaina that Padawan would often refer to Knights as "Master", more as a title of respect than anything else.

Plus, he had to concede that, given the circumstances, Skywalker had every right to train Jedi…even if _he_ hadn't been fully trained.

He had almost made up his mind on what course of action to take…but he still had a _lot_ of thinking to do.

Two days later, Luke's communicator beeped. It was Jacen, who was on shift that day.

"My Dad is on the line." Jacen told him.

Luke arrived at the Op Center a few minutes later.

"You got lucky, kiddo." Han told him.

"You found someone?" Luke asked excitedly.

"There is an old janitor who works in the Government building." Han began. "As I child, his old man held the same position, so he was able to walk the halls at will. Like all kids at the time, he wanted to be a Jedi…and, like all the other kids, he had his favorites. He remembers Lison because of the orange lightsaber…he even brought an old picture that he had taken…remember, having any Jedi memorabilia was illegal under Palpatine." Han pushed a button and transmitted the picture to Luke.

Luke glanced at the picture that appeared on the monitor where Jacen was sitting, then told him to print it.

"Thanks, Han." Luke said, turning back to the screen. "I guess I owe you another one…how many does this make?"

"I've lost count." Han told him. "In the thousands, for sure."

"Does the janitor have anything else?" Luke asked.

"I'll ask him," Han told him, "but keep in mind, anything he has would be trinkets…I doubt he would have any _genuine_ Jedi artifacts."

"So do I." Luke responded. "But it doesn't hurt to ask."

"Also." Han continued. "Leia wants to be there when they arrive."

"Absolutely not." Luke replied. "I don't know for sure that he is the real thing…and until I _do_, I don't think it wise that someone as important as her be here."

"I argued the same thing." Han sighed. "But trying to talk her out of it is impossible…she told me to be ready to leave when she gets home."

It was Luke's turn to sigh. "Alright…I think there will be enough of us to ensure her safety…just make sure she understands that I don't like it."

"Will do." Han laughed.

After they had hung up, Luke studied the picture Han had sent.

"It certainly _looks_ like the guy in the video." Luke thought. "But why hasn't this guy aged?"

They left hyperspace about forty five minutes from the Academy. Due to the proximity of their moon to the gas giant, and its strong gravitational pull, it was nearly impossible to get any closer.

Jaina set course for the orange ball that filled up a third of her view screen, then attempted to contact the Academy.

"Welcome back, sis." Jacen replied (although it wasn't his turn to pull shift, Luke wanted him there when Jaina arrived). "Long time, no see…we all are anxious for your arrival."

Jaina gave Master Lison an embarrassed smile, remembering his very first lesson to her.

"We'll be there within the hour." She told Jacen.

"Mom is here, too." He told her. "You caused quite a stir with that lightsaber battle. What's up with _that_?"

"I'll explain everything later." She laughed.

"You better _believe_ you will." He replied. "The video of it has gone _viral_…you're an official celebrity."

"Like I said," Jaina repeated, "I will explain everything…_later_."

"The main docking platform has been cleared for you." Jacen said, taking the hint. "Uncle Luke will meet you there."

"Alright…see you in a bit." She said, then released the transmit button.

"I guess life is about to change for _all_ of us." She told Master Lison.

"Like I told you before," he assured her, "your training has not been _all_ bad, I'm not going to just step in and take over. I realize that times have changed…and while I refuse to compromise the legacy of the Jedi Order…neither will I impose a strict regimen upon the Academy."

When she didn't reply, he smiled and continued.

"Understand that my training of _you_ was stricter than it would have been had you been born in the Temple because, in addition to _training_ you, I wanted to find out what you had been previously taught…and push you farther than even _you_ realized you could go."

She simply nodded, not knowing how to respond.

As they approached the docking platform, Jaina was puzzled. She was _expecting_ to see everyone there…but all she could see were Luke, Mara, and her parents.

When she mentioned this aloud, Master Lison smiled.

"There are actually more to greet us than I expected." He told her. "Not that I blame him…but he doesn't trust me yet."

She just gave him a curious look.

"Look at it through his eyes." He explained. "For years, he thought that no Jedi had survived Palpatine…other than Yoda and Obi-Wan, that is. He wants to verify that I am the real thing before he lets me anywhere near his students."

He gestured out the view screen.

"The fact that your parents are there surprises me." He smiled.

"I doubt he could have _prevented_ my mom from being here." She laughed as she touched down. "She pretty much does what she wants."

As the shuttle approached, Luke was sensing the two people on board, looking for even a _hint_ of the Dark Side coming from either one of them.

Although it was difficult to conceive, he had to consider the possibility that, if Lison _was_ a Dark Jedi, he could very well have turned Jaina.

He detected a strong presence of the Force within the shuttle…and, thankfully, no Dark Side.

He looked over at Mara, then back at Han (who, with Leia, stood about ten feet behind Mara and him), then turned back to the shuttle as it landed…watching as the ramp lowered.

For her part, Leia had conceded that she would remain a short distance away until Luke motioned her forward.

Although protocol dictated the Master exits first, Lison sent Jaina a few steps ahead of him…thinking Skywalker would be more at ease to see her first.

As soon as she stepped off the ramp, Jaina formally bowed to Luke.

"Master Skywalker." She said. "May I present Master Mathu Lison."

As she spoke, Lison walked up beside her and stopped.

"Master Lison." Luke nodded. "Welcome to our Academy."

"Thank you." Mathu nodded back. "We have a lot to discuss."

Jaina looked from Luke to Mathu, not missing the fact that Master Lison hadn't greeted her Uncle as "Master Skywalker."

She was curious about it, but kept it to herself.

"Indeed, we do." Luke replied, managing to suppress a laugh.

"First off…I'm guessing you are wondering why I look so young." Mathu said. Although he had many questions of Luke, he wanted to break the ice and give Luke a chance to voice his main concerns.

One didn't become a Jedi Master without learning a considerable amount of diplomacy.

"The thought _did_ cross my mind." Luke answered.

"I am a Talorian." Mathu explained, just as he did to Jaina. "Our average lifespan is about 600 years…I am 78."

"That explains _that_." Mara joked. She could feel the tension emanating from Luke and wanted to ease it.

Mathu looked at her, then turned to Luke.

"You do not trust me." He stated. "And I can certainly understand _why_. Realize, however, that there is nothing I can do or say right now to earn your trust. All I can do is point out that you are a Jedi…can you feel any animosity in me? If you need a second opinion, ask Jaina." He nodded towards her. "She has spent almost three months with me. You trusted her enough to send her on the mission that resulted in her finding me…now trust her judgment in bringing me here."

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as Luke pondered what Mathu had just said…and how similar it was to what _Mara_ had told him several days ago.

Luke looked at Jaina ("_She barely resembles the girl who left here three month ago._" He thought), then turned to Mathu and smiled.

"I owe you an apology, Master Lison." He said, and Jaina breathed a sigh of relief. "While I _do_ have many questions…they can wait. I am sure both of you are tired after your flight here…we have prepared a room for you."

Mara was surprised when Luke actually laughed.

"The funny thing is," he continued, "had you merely been someone with no training who could use the Force and found a lightsaber…you would have been welcomed here with no questions asked…I am afraid I have not given you the welcome you deserve."

"Nonetheless." Mathu smiled. "You have given me a better welcome than I _expected_."

"If the video is any indication," Mara began, looking at Jaina as she spoke, "this Academy will benefit _greatly_ from your presence."

Jaina blushed and looked at the ground, and Mara realized that, despite her mature appearance ("_Tenel-Ka was right, she seems to have lost weight, too._" She thought), she was still a young girl.

When Leia saw Luke laughing, she felt it was alright for her to approach the group. Everybody turned as she and Han walked up.

"This is my sister and brother-in-law, and Jaina's parents." Luke told Mathu. "Han and Leia Solo."

"An honor to meet you." Mathu bowed.

"On behalf of the New Republic." Leia replied. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Mathu answered, giving another respectful bow.

She looked over at Jaina, then back to Mathu and began laughing.

"I have had a _very_ busy week because of you two." She said. "Specifically, because of a certain video of Jaina in a lightsaber fight."

To be continued

8


	10. Chapter 10

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 10

Although the shuttle had some _basic_ amenities, among which was a small shower stall, it left a lot to be desired concerning _comfort_. Upon being shown to his quarters, the first thing Mathu did was take a long, hot shower.

Afterward, he dressed and waited for his guide to arrive and escort him to see Luke Skywalker.

While waiting, he reflected that, while the shuttle flight had been long, it had also been productive…at least, from a meditative point of view. He still had a lot of decisions to make, but he had been able to reach at least _one_ major one.

At least he now knew what to do about the son of Anakin Skywalker.

After a few minutes, Jaina knocked at his door.

"I told Master Skywalker that I would be your guide." She told him.

"Of course." He smiled. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

As they walked down the same corridor that Jaina had walked down what seemed like a lifetime ago, she had a momentary feeling of déjà-vu.

"_If Lando greets us,_" she thought, smiling, "_I do believe I will scream._"

While her thoughts drifted back to that day about three months ago, she also realized something else.

In her entire time with him, she had never heard Master Lison refer to Master Skywalker _as_ "Master Skywalker".

Maybe it was protocol. She tried to remember how he had referred to Yoda and Obi-Wan.

Had he used the term "Master" when talking about them? She couldn't remember.

Although he had promoted her to Knight, she realized that there was still a _lot_ she had to learn about being a Jedi.

She just wished she knew what his intentions were.

Master Lison stopped about ten meters from Master Skywalker's door and turned to her.

"I can feel your nervousness." He told her. "You weren't this nervous during our flight here _or_ when you introduced me…what gives?"

"I…" she began, but didn't quite know how to put her thoughts into words, "I'm just curious about this meeting. I remember your feeling about my training when we first met…and you haven't told me anything about what your plans are."

He stared at her for a few seconds before he answered.

"But I _have_." He finally said. "We talked about it on the shuttle. What did I tell you?"

"That you weren't going to make any drastic changes." She remembered.

"So, I ask you again…what gives?" His voice was colder this time.

"In all the time I've known you," Jaina admitted, "you have never referred to Luke Skywalker as "Master"…" She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

He stared at her for so long that she regretted bringing the subject up. Although she would have doubted it possible, she was more uncomfortable _now_ than she had been at his response to her "paranoid" joke on her first day of lightsaber training.

"Because he _isn't_ one." He finally said.

All she could do was stare at him, wide-eyed.

"You are a very observant Jedi." He continued. "And that will serve you, and the Jedi Order, well…once you learn to control your _impulsiveness_. While I do not wish to stifle your skills, _never_ question a Master…at least, until you _are_ one."

"Yes, Master." Was all she could reply.

"You will understand why I say this," he softened, "when you have a Padawan of your own."

"Yes, Master." She repeated.

He stared at her for a few seconds, then turned to continue down the hallway. When she made no move to continue, he turned to her and smiled.

"_I'm_ following _you_." He reminded her.

She blushed and led him the rest of the way to the meeting room, but she would have given almost anything to know what he was thinking as they approached the door.

As they entered the room, Luke and Mara stood to greet them.

After the door closed, Mathu looked around the room, grateful that it was just the four of them.

"Luke Skywalker." Mathu began without preamble. "I will admit that I was surprised, and even a bit _disturbed_, when Jaina showed up at my…doorstep…and told me your story. The reason I was disturbed was the fact that you were training other Jedi. My primary reason for agreeing to train Jaina was to test her training from you…and, while there were many things that I didn't like, I was greatly impressed with her skills. But there remains one problem…you have to be a _Master_ in order to lead the Jedi. While I do not second guess the decision by my peers to train you, the fact remains that you have never been given the rank of Master by the Jedi Council."

He paused, more for dramatic effect than anything else.

"I wish to correct that." He continued. "Luke and Mara Skywalker, as sole surviving member of the Jedi Council, I confer upon the two of you the rank of "Master"…and appoint the both of you to the Council."

He paused again, but when they didn't respond, he decided to break the tension.

"I'm tired of being on the Council by myself." He smiled.

Luke was looking forward to a long discussion with Mathu. He still had some apprehensions, but had decided to give their new guest a chance to show him that he really was who he _said_ he was.

When Mathu and Jaina arrived, he and Mara rose to greet them.

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to what his guest had just told him.

To her credit, Mara was quicker to recover from her surprise.

"We are honored, Master Lison." She said with a formal bow. "Thank you."

"Yes." Luke added his own bow. "Thank you."

Mathu looked over at Jaina, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have a lot to discuss." Mathu told them. "Let me begin by saying that it is not my intent to come in and take over…going by what I have witnessed, you have been doing a respectable job here."

"Again, thank you." Luke responded and gestured at the chairs that Jaina had been sitting in when she had found out about her mission to find the person with the orange lightsaber. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for something to drink?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you." Mathu said as he sat down.

Luke looked at Jaina, who nodded and headed over to the mini kitchen Luke had installed.

"Let me be frank." Luke began after they had all been seated. "When Jaina sent the message about you, I was nervous…to say the least. Before Jaina was born, I had an experience with another "Jedi Master", Joruus C'boath."

When he noticed Mathu's skeptical look at the mention of C'boath's name, he paused.

"Did you know him?" He asked Mathu.

"I knew Master _JorUS_ C'boath." Mathu hesitantly replied.

"Then you see the reason for my nervousness." Luke smiled. "The man I found, and subsequently received training from, was a clone who had turned to the Dark Side."

Mathu nodded understanding.

"Tell me…what became of this clone?" He asked.

Luke looked over at Mara and smiled.

"He was taken care of." He said. "Permanently."

Mathu simply nodded again.

"I have little use for clones." Mathu commented almost absentmindedly.

"Because of that experience," Luke continued his story, "I had you thoroughly checked out…at least, as thorough as possible." He smiled.

"And what did you find?" Mathu asked.

"A gentleman on Coruscant who was a fan," Luke replied, "and even had a picture that he managed to keep through the Palpatine years, when having any Jedi memorabilia was punishable by death…the picture looks exactly like you. I found that odd, given the number of years that have passed."

Mathu just looked at him, so he continued.

"You explained that was due to your species," Luke smiled, "which, again, I had checked out. Everything…checks out."

"So…where do we go from here?" Mathu smiled.

"To begin with," Luke replied, glancing over at Mara as he spoke, "we would like to formally welcome you, as a Jedi Master, to our Academy."

Mathu simply nodded, accepting their welcome.

"Which raises many _more_ questions." Mara added. "We realize that the training _we_ conduct must be vastly different than what _you_ are used to."

She turned to Jaina, then back to Mathu.

"How are we going to make it work?" She finished.

"Jaina and I had this discussion during the flight here." He laughed. "I assured her that I have no intention of making any drastic changes that aren't necessary. I realize that times are very different _now_ than before Palpatine…and, as I mentioned earlier, if Jaina is any indication, you _are_ doing a good job here."

They all turned to Jaina, who simply gave an embarrassed smile in return.

"I have promoted her to "Knight"." Mathu added. "But have not released her from training. Over the past few months, I have given her detailed accounts of how training was conducted in the Jedi Temple, which she has written down in her journal. With her consent, I will give you time to read these, then provide any further details you may desire…we will go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Luke nodded, then laughed. "The students are wanting to meet you, too…and they have a _lot_ of questions."

"Such as, do they have to get a haircut like Jaina had in the video?" Mara laughed.

"You can assure them that the haircut was _Jaina's_ idea." Mathu laughed.

After the meeting, Jaina joined with her parents (Chewbacca almost crushed her when he hugged her) while Luke and Mara gave Mathu a tour of the Academy.

"Jaina explained how training is conducted here." Mathu said. "What is the average age of your students?"

"Most of the students here are younger than Jaina." Mara was telling him. "Though we do have a few adults who are advanced enough to help in training."

"I will want to meet them." Mathu replied, then explained. "I have higher expectations for someone _training_ Jedi than I do for a student."

"Of course." Luke told him.

"Jaina told me that you don't know who your mother was." Mathu commented as they walked down the hall to the dining center.

"That's right." Luke replied. "How well did you know my father?"

"Anakin and I weren't close…but we were friends." Mathu answered. "I still have trouble believing that he had children. I have no idea who your mother might have been, but I highly doubt that she was another Jedi. Did he even know about you?"

"Ben told me that Leia and I were hid from him when we were born." Luke said. "For all _that_ means."

"Ben?" Mathu asked.

"Ben Kenobi." Luke said, then, seeing Mathu still confused, clarified. "Obi-Wan…I knew him as Ben Kenobi."

Mathu nodded.

"How long did you know him?" Mathu asked.

"All my life." Luke told him. "He lived in a hut not too far from the farm where I grew up, but he didn't start training me until just before he died."

"How did he die?" Mathu asked.

"Vader." Luke answered. "Long story about the Death Star…Ben sacrificed himself so Han, Leia, and I could escape."

"Where did Leia grow up?" Mathu asked.

"She was adopted by a Senator…Bail Organa." Mara told him.

"I remember Bail." Mathu said. "He was a good friend of the Jedi."

"Leia has always said he was a good, loving father." Luke said.

"I guess there is a lot of history that I have to catch up on." Mathu laughed. "But tell me a little bit more about this Shadow Academy. Jaina mentioned that the three people she fought were probably survivors from it."

"That's right." Mara replied. "It was basically a space station used for training Force sensitive's in the Dark Side."

"Unreal." Mathu said. "Who was the genius who _really_ believed they could control such a group?"

"Their leader was a…sad case." Luke said. "That is _another_ long story, but for now…suffice to say he was brainwashed by Imperial Leaders to serve them."

"And Jaina told me this Shadow Academy had been destroyed?" Mathu enquired.

"Right over our heads." Mara assured him. "They made a failed attempt to destroy _our_ Academy, and destroyed themselves when they realized they couldn't win."

"Do we know how many survived?" Mathu asked.

"Any guess we made would be just that…a guess." Luke said. "Simply because we don't know how many they had to begin with."

"Here we are." Mara said. "The dining facility. You've never had food so good."

"Completely opposite of the food at the Temple." Mathu laughed. "I still have nightmares about it."

"We can promise no nightmares…but I won't mention stomachaches." Luke laughed. "Han and Leia are supposed to meet us here."

They entered to find everyone already there, eager to see the new Master.

Han and Leia (and Chewbacca, Jacen, and Jaina) were already seated at a table large enough for all of them to sit at.

They decided upon two courses of action.

For the next few weeks, Mathu worked with the adults who actively trained other students, both in a group and one-on-one, to ensure they had at least the _knowledge_ to be able to train others properly. Mathu wished one could teach _experience_, as well.

Jaina worked with everyone else to train them what she had been taught by Master Lison. It was fun to watch everyone's early encounters with the Force Consciousness…and she reflected on the fact that, less than four months ago (although it _seemed_ like a lifetime), she was sitting where they are now. She also reflected that, her being able to train so many people (she had to break them into several groups) was a testimony to Master Shuman's training of _her_.

The students, they hadn't yet adopted the phrase "Padawan", were excited about the new training…especially the lightsaber training. They had all seen the video of Jaina and wanted to learn how to do the same thing.

"Make sure you evaluate each and every student." Master Lison told her. "Do not give them more training than they are mentally able to handle…especially when it comes to the lightsaber."

"But how will I know?" Jaina asked.

"Let the Force guide you in all things." Master Shuman replied. "If you feel _any_ hesitation, follow your instinct."

Jaina simply nodded.

Luke and Mara joined in the training of the adults, then would have private meetings with Mathu spent discussing such various topics as the Old Order to Luke's father to catching Mathu up on current events.

On top of all that, Master Shuman would get together with Jaina after dinner to continue with _her_ training. These were usually conducted one-on-one (after all, Jaina was _technically_ the only Knight at the Academy), but, occasionally, some of Jaina's older students would be present.

About two months later, Jaina approached Luke.

"Master, I would like to take a few of the students on a field trip." She said.

"A field trip?" Luke smiled. "Where?"

"To Targon IV and V" She answered. "Jacen and some others have expressed interest in seeing where Master Shuman trained me and where…"

"You became famous?" Luke finished.

Jaina just smiled.

"OK." Luke told her. "Who all is going?"

"Jacen, Tenel-Ka, Brian, Kein, Farlo, Stacy, and myself." Jaina replied.

"How long will you be gone?"

"About three weeks." Jaina told him. "Two weeks travel, a few days there."

"What about your students?" Luke asked.

"Strein and Michael have agreed to cover down." She told him. "Everyone is at a point where it is reinforcing what they already know, so I don't foresee any problem."

"OK." Luke repeated. "Does Master Shuman know?"

"He's OK with Strein and Michael filling in." Jaina nodded. "We plan on leaving tomorrow after breakfast."

Luke just nodded and they headed to the dining room for dinner.

As they were eating, one of the adult students walked over to Kein, who was in line to get his food.

"Your blade will prevail."She said, then walked away, leaving Kein to stare after her in confusion.

Three days after they departed, the Captain of a New Republic frigate called the Academy to inform them that they had received a distress signal from a shuttle assigned to Luke. A quick check showed that it was the shuttle Jaina had taken.

The Captain also informed them that the Super Star Destroyer "Palpatine" had been spotted in the area.

To be continued

8


	11. Chapter 11

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 11

The Academy, and the New Republic, was on full alert.

It wasn't bad enough that seven Jedi students were missing; the fact that two of them were children of Leia Organa Solo increased the pucker factor by about ten.

On top of all that…the news that a Super Star Destroyer had been spotted in New Republic space was not to be taken lightly.

The New Republic Navy devoted all resources in the sector to finding the "Palpatine", which they had little information on. They believed it to be a re-flagging of another ship, and thus not a new one at all, but they did not know what it was previously named.

The Jedi, for their part, were _also_ devoting all resources to finding the ship. It had been 24 standard hours since the distress signal had been reported to them, and they hadn't heard anything else from them.

Lando had arrived at the Academy to offer any help he could, and Luke was glad for all the help he could get.

Mathu spent the time in meditation. Having spent several months with Jaina, he was able to detect her presence, and distress, through the Force enough that he felt comfortable that he at least knew the vicinity that they had been captured…but there was a problem.

Not long after they had been captured, her presence in the Force disappeared.

Not due to death, he was certain of that…but something else.

After informing Luke of his knowledge of where they had been captured (but leaving the part about her disappearing out of their discussion), Luke wanted to relay the information to the Navy, but Mathu refused.

"I have to follow my instinct." He told Luke. "But I need a fast ship."

"I know just who to talk to." Luke grinned.

After Luke had introduced him to Lando, he had pulled Lando aside to talk with him in private.

"I need a fast fighter." He told Lando.

"I have a prototype in the cargo hold of my frigate." Lando told him. "A prototype of a design my people have been working on for the Navy. The fastest single person ship ever built."

"Fire power?" Mathu asked.

"Standard for a fighter." Lando replied. "With shields. It doesn't sacrifice _anything_ for speed."

"You probably won't get it back in one piece." Mathu said flatly.

"I've come to expect that from the Jedi." Lando laughed. "But it's one of three prototypes…and letting you use it to rescue them will actually be _beneficial_ in my attempt to sell it to the Navy."

Mathu laughed as Lando escorted him to his shuttle and, after talking to the Captain of his frigate, which was still in orbit, to let him know what was going on, ordered the shuttle pilot to transport Mathu to the frigate.

When the Captain met him in the frigate's docking bay to escort him to the fighter, Mathu had a few questions.

"I am assuming the fighter has an accessible database computer?" He asked.

"It does." The Captain affirmed as they approached the ship. "My tech here will give you a quick class on the unique features the ship offers."

"Thank you, Captain." Mathu smiled. "I will also need the blueprints for a Super Star Destroyer uploaded into the computer.

"Of course." The Captain told him. "The class will last about thirty minutes…by the time it is finished, the data you need will be uploaded."

"Thank you." Mathu replied, eager to get started.

Jaina was upset…but with herself.

The shuttle had been yanked from hyperspace by the Super Star Destroyer with an interdiction field. At first, she had been amused when they had used a tractor beam to drag the shuttle into the ship's docking bay…the Star Destroyer's crew was in for a _big_ surprise when they tried to board a shuttle with seven Jedi.

However, it ended up being the _Jedi_ who were surprised, even shocked, when they no longer felt the Force.

"You in there!" They heard from outside their boarding ramp. "We know you are Jedi…_and_ we know what happens to Jedi when you are near ysalamiri…which we just happen to have out here with us. Lower the ramp and come out with your hands up, and no one will get shot."

"We still have our lightsabers." Jacen told Jaina.

"It's your call, Master."Farlo added.

Jaina considered her options.

"One last thing." The voice outside added. "Our weapons are _not_ on stun."

Jaina looked at her friends, who patiently waited for instructions, and sighed.

"I won't risk it." She said as she pressed the button to lower the ramp. "They win this round."

After they had been disarmed, they were escorted to a detention level, and all placed in a single cell.

At first, this confused Jaina, who knew that the first thing that security forces across the galaxy did was to separate prisoners.

As she looked at the ysalamir that had been placed, in a protective barrier, in the center of the cell, she had a revelation.

"They only have the one." She said aloud.

Jacen gave her a curious look.

"They only have the one." She repeated, nodding towards the lizard.

"How can you be sure?" Jacen asked.

"If they had more," Jaina reasoned. "we would have been split up."

"One or one hundred." Tenel-Ka pointed out. "We are still without our abilities."

Jaina nodded, but the knowledge just might come in handy.

After about an hour, the door opened and two Stormtroopers entered with weapons at the ready and stood on either side of it. Once they were in place, a human in a grey Imperial Officer's uniform entered and looked at each Jedi in turn.

"Who is the senior one among you?" He asked.

"I am." Jaina stepped forward. "What do you want with us?"

The man stared at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Come with me." He finally ordered. "You will be outside the range of the ysalamir…but, before you try anything foolish, remember that your friends are still in here…and _they_ will be the ones to pay the price for _your_ foolishness."

He turned and walked out.

Jaina looked around, then followed him.

Not long after exiting the detention cell, she left the range of the lizard, and relished the return of her Force awareness.

She followed the Officer to the end of the hallway, where an imposing figure dressed in black robes stood alone, waiting for them.

As she approached, she realized the figure was human.

When they stopped in front of him, he glared at her for several seconds before speaking.

"I am Darth Macht." He finally said. "You are Jaina Solo."

She simply nodded, even though it wasn't a question.

"Perhaps you are a different Jaina Solo than the one in the video on Targon V." He laughed. "_That_ young lady really knew how to fight."

She just stared at him.

"The quiet type." He said. "Good…it will make your humiliation all the more satisfying."

"What do you want?" Jaina rudely asked.

"You will find out soon." Macht smiled as he replied. "I have big plans for you and your friends…you are going to start in motion a chain of events that will bring about the end of the blasphemy that is called the New Republic."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Jaina chuckled.

"It has already started." Macht laughed. "Soon, you and your friends will be taken to the bridge of this ship, and everything will be explained."

"Your plan will fail." Jaina told him matter of factly. "I will stop you."

"I do hope you will _try_." Macht smiled. "I am _so_ looking forward to seeing the feisty girl in the video…and, as a special favor to _you_; I just _might_ you the opportunity for you and your friends to survive this."

He flicked his wrist to the Officer standing next to her, who grabbed her arm and motioned her back down the hallway.

"If your purpose for this conversation was to get me nervous," she said over her shoulder, "you failed miserably."

"I think not, young Jedi." Macht laughed. "Why else would you even claim otherwise?"

The Officer chuckled and tightened his grip on Jaina's upper arm as they approached the cell.

After the Stormtroopers had exited and the door closed, everyone gathered around her.

"What happened?" Jacen asked.

"The stakes just got a whole lot higher." She declared and explained everything to them.

Jaina estimated that they were kept in the detention cell for two standard days, but they didn't get much sleep.

They tried to, but the lights were kept on the entire time, and it seemed that whenever someone would nod off, someone would beat on the outside of the door.

Apparently, the orders were to keep them awake.

During that time, they were only given one meal, a light breakfast, then the Officer from before entered, and Jaina noticed a _lot_ more than two Stormtroopers behind him.

From what she could see, it seemed he was accompanied by an entire platoon.

"You are being moved." He told them without preamble. "Let's go."

One at a time, they approached the door and were handcuffed with their hands in front.

Once that was finished, they were escorted (with the ysalamir in the midst of them) by the platoon of troopers to the Star Destroyer's large bridge. There was a hastily assembled cage in the back corner, and they went through the reverse procedure that they had done when they left the cell…one at a time, the cuffs were taken off and they were placed in the cell, where the ysalamir, still in its protective case, had already been placed.

When that was finished, and the door was closed and locked, a human male wearing what Jaina knew to be an Imperial Captain's uniform walked over.

"Welcome to the "Palpatine", young Jedi." He told them, smiling. "I am Captain Grant, your host. I hope your stay thus far has been a pleasant one?"

"I thought _Admirals_ were placed in charge of Super Star Destroyers." Kein, who, at thirteen, was the youngest Jedi present, rudely pointed out. "The Empire must be getting desperate."

"Ahhh, the ignorance of youth." Captain Grant smiled, unfazed. "So slow to learn, yet so quick to put their lack of knowledge on display for all to see."

"What do you want with us?" Jaina asked.

"_I_ do not want anything with you." He smiled. "Darth Macht, on the other hand, has _big_ plans for you…though he has chosen not to share _all_ of them with me." His smile grew larger. "I am _so_ looking forward to seeing what they are."

"Speaking of your Sith wannabe in residence," Jaina said sarcastically, "when will he choose to grace us with his presence?"

Captain Grant smile disappeared. "Soon enough." He replied coldly. "And, if _I_ were you, I would not be in such a hurry to see him."

They didn't have long to wait.

Darth Macht strode onto the bridge with his hands crossed in front of him, though hidden by his robes.

He gave the Jedi a contemptuous glance, then turned to Captain Grant.

"Have all the items I requested been arranged?" He asked the Officer.

"They have, my Lord." Captain Grant replied. "The news crew will be on sight shortly."

Darth Macht nodded and turned to the Jedi, ensuring that he stayed beyond the range of the ysalamir.

"You are about to become, quite possibly, the most famous Jedi in history." He told them.

"By ridding the galaxy of you?" Jaina shot back.

Macht just chuckled, then cocked his head.

"You know what?" He smiled. "I think I just might let you attempt it…thank you for the idea."

"Now's as good a time as any." Jaina said.

"Feisty." Macht smiled. "I like that…but no. _First_, you will be paraded in front of a news camera for the entire galaxy to see. We will let every sentient being know that the Jedi are no match for the Empire. _Then_…I _was_ just going to have all of you gunned down. But instead, I think I will defeat all of you, one by one, in a lightsaber duel. I do believe that course of action would be more…satisfying."

"I go first." Jaina told him, smiling.

"But of course." Macht smiled back. "I would not have it any other way. And believe me…I am _so_ looking forward to it."

"So am I." Jaina told him.

A short time later, the news crew arrived and set up with a view of the Jedi.

"Citizens of the galaxy." Darth Macht began as soon as they were broadcasting. "Both the Empire and the rogue "New Republic", Allow me to introduce myself…I am Darth Macht, heir to the legacy of Emperor Palpatine and Lord Darth Vader, and I come before you today to herald in a new era. Effective today, the Empire will begin regaining control over its breakaway territories. Lest you think you can refuse this, I present to you the best that the "New Republic" has to offer in the way of defense…these Jedi."

He gestured to the group, and the camera zoomed in on them.

"The Jedi," Macht continued, "who were so easily captured by our forces…completely without a fight."

As he spoke, Macht noticed the Officer who had escorted Jaina to him (Lieutenant Jennings, the ship's Executive Officer), enter through the bridge doors and approach Captain Grant with a nervous look on his face.

Captain Grant listened as Lt. Jennings whispered in his ear, then gave Jennings orders, and Jennings nodded and left the bridge in a hurry.

After Jennings left, Captain Grant looked at Darth Macht like he was anxious to tell him something.

"What is it, Captain?" Macht interrupted his presentation.

Captain Grant walked over to Macht and whispered in his ear…too low for the camera's microphone to pick up, the operator however, sensing something good was brewing, swung the camera to show them.

"We have an issue." Captain Grant told Macht. "Apparently, a ship has just crashed into our docking bay…the pilot of which ejected before impact, and is heading this way."

"Who is it?" Macht asked him.

Before replying, Grant looked at the seven Jedi locked in the cage.

"One of _them_." He said. "The one with the orange lightsaber.

"What were your orders to Jennings?" Macht asked.

"To kill him." Grant said simply. "At all costs."

Macht thought for a few seconds.

"Can you find him on the security camera?" He finally asked.

"I'm sure we can." Grant replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"A special gift for our viewers." He smiled, and turned back to the camera as Grant made the appropriate orders find the intruder on camera and show it on the large viewer.

"My friends," Macht told the camera, "it seems we have a special treat for you today. Not only do you get to witness the death of seven Jedi _students_…you will also be able to witness the death of one of their _Masters_." He turned to look Jaina in the eye. "The one with the orange lightsaber. You will undoubtedly recognize him as the one in the famous video who stood by and watched _that_ one defeating her three opponents."

He nodded towards Jaina, who stared back at him without emotion.

To be continued

7


	12. Chapter 12

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 12

Mathu smiled as he exited hyperspace and the Super Star Destroyer was in sight.

"The Force comes through yet again." He thought.

"The outer armor is made of a new materiel," the tech had explained to him. "virtually invisible to all detection devices. Unless someone knows exactly what to look for, your signature will be lost amid the background noise."

"Pretty handy." He thought as he approached the docking bay.

As soon as the ship was through the magnetic field that allowed the docking bay to sustain an atmosphere, he ejected and ignited his lightsaber, using the Force to slow his velocity (just like when Palpatine's Clone Troopers had attacked him) as the fighter, with R2 unit screaming, crashed into a group of TIE Fighters.

Using the resulting explosions, and the confusion generated by them, as cover, he made his way to a group of parts containers to get his bearings. As the firefighting crews ran towards the burning fighters, he looked around for the exit that, according to the blueprints he had memorized during the flight, would be the fastest way to get to the bridge.

He didn't know exactly where Jaina and the others were being held, but he knew he could rescue them if he had control of the ship's bridge.

He only had to cut down three security personnel who had tried to stop him from leaving the docking bay.

He didn't notice (nor would have been particularly concerned if he _had_) the gentleman in the control room who reported the incident (orange lightsaber and all) to the ship's Security Officer.

Less than two minutes after leaving the docking bay, he ran into the first group of organized resistance to respond to the report of an intruder…a squad of Stormtroopers, who spotted him, formed a hasty defensive line, and opened fire.

Less than two and a half minutes after leaving the docking bay, after having defeated the Stormtrooper squad, he continued on his way towards the bridge.

Luke and Mara watched with dread as the live feed from the _Palpatine_ switched to an image of Mathu running down hallway.

They breathed a sigh of relief each time he defeated the numerous groups of Stormtroopers who were trying to stop him.

Luke estimated he had defeated over 150 so far.

Then, the resistance to his advance seemed to get extremely organized, and Luke guessed that at least 40 troopers opened fire on him at once.

Although he was able to deflect the bolts, they _were_ successful in stopping his forward momentum…and even drove him backwards onto a bridge over one of the many air circulation shafts that all large ships had.

The Stormtroopers were crowding onto the bridge, each hoping to be the one to deliver the killing shot. Unfortunately, nobody bothered to stop and check the weight limit of the bridge.

Mathu heard the metal around him groan underneath the weight, then he found himself freefalling as the bridge collapsed.

In the confusion, his lightsaber went flying from his hand.

"No!" Jaina yelled and grabbed the iron bars of the cage and tried to shake them apart.

She watched in horror as Master Lison and about 25 Stormtroopers fell to their apparent deaths.

"As you can see." Darth Macht smiled. "_Nobody_ can stand up to the might of the Empire."

"It wasn't the Empire's _might_ that defeated him." Jacen pointed out. "It was the shoddy workmanship used to construct this tin can."

Darth Macht glared at him for several seconds before smiling again.

"And now, as I promised you earlier," he told them, "you will each get your chance to challenge me." He turned to the camera. "And our viewers will be able to witness the ignoble death of 7 _more_ Jedi."

He motioned to Captain Grant, who nodded to another member of his staff, who brought forward a container, set it down at Macht's feet, and backed away.

"This box contains all of your lightsabers." He said as he locked eyes with Jaina. "Who will be the first to challenge me?"

Jaina narrowed her eyes and headed towards the cage door that was being unlocked.

"Remember." Macht cautioned. "One at a time…I would hate to see you gunned down before _I_ can fight you."

As the door swung open, Kein squeezed by her.

"Kein!" She yelled in surprise as the door was closed behind him. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm sorry, Master Solo." Kein told her. "But she said _my_ blade would prevail."

He took a deep breath, then turned and walked toward Macht.

"So this is your best?" Macht laughed as Kein held out his hand to catch his lightsaber as it flew towards him. "Or are you just trying to insult me?"

Without a word, Kein ignited his blade and took a defensive stance.

"Remember everything I taught you." Jaina told him. "Rely on the Force to guide you."

As she watched the duel, Jaina got the impression that Macht wasn't even trying.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he lopped off Kein's hand and used the Force to send him flying against the wall as the hand holding the lightsaber fell to the floor.

"Was that _really_ the best you could do?" Macht asked in contempt. "Now, my young Jedi…you will die."

Jaina watched in horror as Macht advanced on Kein with lightsaber at the ready.

Suddenly, something happened that startled everyone present.

Kein's lightsaber lifted in mid air and ignited on its own.

As everyone watched in surprise, the blade turned so that is was parallel to the floor and, quicker than the eye could follow, flew towards the door and embedded itself in the chest of the Stormtrooper who stood in front of it.

The now dead Stormtrooper fell back against the door at the perfect angle to allow the lightsaber that was now sticking out his back to cut through the door's lock.

Simultaneously, the Stormtrooper fell to the floor and the door opened to reveal Master Lison, who, Jaina thought, looked rather angry.

As the Jedi students watched in delight, he stepped onto the bridge and used the Force to twist the heads of the two Stormtroopers who flanked the door, breaking their necks.

"I _really_ don't have much use for you guys." He told the three bodies lying at his feet, then he looked over at Kein. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Kein just nodded in stunned surprise as he hugged his now handless right arm.

Mathu looked over at the other six, who appeared unhurt, then he turned his attention to the figure in black robes.

"And just what are _you_ supposed to be?" He asked Macht.

"I am Darth Macht." Macht angrily told him. "Sith Lord."

"Not hardly." Mathu chuckled. "The Sith died when Darth Vader killed Palpatine…there were only two."

"I can assure you, _Jedi_," Macht was getting angrier with each passing second, "the Sith Legacy lives on…and I _am_ the rightful heir."

"But you weren't actually _trained_ by them." Mathu countered with a laugh, trying to bait his opponent. "Reading a book does _not_ make you a Sith."

The baiting worked, and Macht screamed and hurled lightning in Mathu's direction.

Just like Yoda had done when challenging Count Dooku, Mathu just caught the lightning. _Unlike_ Yoda, he didn't throw it back at Macht.

Instead, he threw it at a row of controls, and the personnel manning those controls were forced to dive out of the way to avoid being electrocuted.

"That was _so_ cool." Tenel Ka said in awe.

"He has _got_ to teach us how to do that." Jacen added.

"The lightning is Force generated." Jaina told them. "As such, it can be Force repelled."

Everyone felt a series of vibrations as the electricity fried the components.

When it had fizzled out, one of the technicians pulled himself up and looked at the status indicators at his station.

"Sir." He yelled to Captain Grant. "We have lost all shield and weapons generators. Both systems are now offline"

Macht looked at Grant with concern written on his face.

"Well get them _back _online!" Captain Grant ordered. "Bring the secondary generators to full power."

"I can't do it from here." The controller explained as he examined his station. "All the wiring seems to be melted."

"Then go where you _can_ do it." Grant screamed.

The technician nodded and took a few steps toward the door, only to stop when he remembered Mathu was standing there.

He stopped and stared at the Jedi Master, who just smiled and shook his head.

The technician turned and headed to one of the other doors. It would take him longer to get where he needed to go…but it would be a _lot_ safer.

Macht watched him go, turned his attention back to Mathu and raised his lightsaber.

"Now you've _really_ pissed me off." He told him.

"_Really_?" Mathu calmly replied as he held out his hand and Kein's lightsaber flew into it. "Come and get some, then."

Macht advanced as Mathu ignited the blade.

As they watched the duel, Mara got the distinct impression that Master Lison had not taught Jaina _everything_ he knew about swordsmanship.

Jaina, for her part, remembered thinking that, even at the end of her training on the moon of Targon IV, Master Lison had been holding back in their daily lightsaber sessions.

Watching him now, she was _certain_ of it.

If she had suspected Macht of toying with Kein, she _knew_ Master Lison was toying with Macht.

In less than thirty seconds, Macht's body fell to the floor in three pieces.

Without missing a beat, Mathu caught Macht's lightsaber as he extinguished Kein's and tossed it towards the cage, where Jaina caught it and, igniting it as she turned, sliced the ysalamir, and the protective cage it was in, neatly in half.

As they felt the Force coursing through them once again, they all held out their hands and summoned their respective lightsabers into them as Jaina, still using Kein's blade, sliced open the door to the cage and they all filed out.

"Who's in charge here?" Mathu demanded as all the security personnel present took aim at them.

"I am Captain of this ship." Captain Grant stepped forward. "Captain Grant. What is your intention?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing, Captain." Mathu replied. "It's your move…but I think _enough_ people have died this day."

Captain Grant stared at them for a few seconds, then turned to the Sergeant of the Deck…who was in charge of the security personnel.

"Stand down, Sergeant." He ordered.

The Sergeant looked at him questionably, and he nodded.

"Stand down." The Sergeant ordered his men, who lowered their weapons.

The Jedi relaxed a little, but did not extinguish their blades, following Master Lison's lead.

"Master Jedi," Captain Grant began. "during the Clone Wars, Jedi Masters were given the rank of General in the Republic Navy. As such, you are the senior officer aboard this ship."

Captain Grant looked around before continuing.

"I hereby relinquish all command and authority of this ship over to you, General Lison." Grant told him.

Mathu looked around the bridge, then down at the remains of Macht.

"Who was _he_?" He demanded to know.

"He was forced upon the crew of this ship." Grant told him. "_Anyone_ who dared question him was killed."

Mathu nodded and visibly relaxed. When he extinguished his blade, everyone else followed suit.

"In the name of the New Republic," he announced, "I hereby assume command of this vessel…and my first order of business is to rechristen it." He thought for a few seconds. "It shall now be known as the "Mace Windu"." He announced. "Captain Grant?"

"Yes sir?" Grant stood at attention.

"One of my students needs medical assistance." Mathu said, motioning towards Kein.

"A medical team has already been summoned, sir." One of the many nameless officers replied.

"Very well." Mathu nodded. "Set course for the nearest New Republic Naval base." Mathu ordered.

"That would be Base Delta-Nine." Grant replied and nodded towards his navigation officer.

"And stop all repairs on weapons and shields." Mathu added, then turned to Jaina. "Someone stays with him." He motioned again towards Kein.

"Yes, Master." Jaina replied.

"And I want two Jedi on this bridge at all times until we get to Delta-Nine." Mathu added, then turned back to Grant. "No offense, Captain."

"None _taken_, Sir." Grant laughed. "I would have been disappointed if you _hadn't_ ordered it…the trip will take a little over a day."

"We will need quarters." Mathu said, then turned back to Jaina. "No Jedi is to be alone at any time."

She nodded as the medical team arrived and began examining Kein.

"We could use some _food_, too." Stacy added.

"I apologize." Grant told them. "I will have some food brought to your quarters."

"I will meet you there." Mathu told Jaina, then turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Master?" Jaina placed herself between him and the door.

"To get my lightsaber back." He replied.

"Tenel-Ka…go with him." Jaina ordered.

"I think I will be OK." Mathu laughed as Tenel-Ka walked up and stood next to him.

"Sorry, Master." Jaina stood her ground. "But my orders are that "No Jedi is to be alone at any time."."

Mathu just looked at her for a few seconds, then laughed and headed out the door with Tenel-Ka in tow.

"I'm sorry, Master." Kein said as he stared down at the mechanical hand that had been attached to his arm by the ship's Chief Surgeon.

It was about four hours later, and (except for Jacen and Farlo, who were currently standing watch on the bridge) they were all gathered in the same room. They had been provided the VIP quarters (basically a small apartment), and a food cart had been delivered from the Officer's dining room.

Jaina just looked at him for several seconds without replying.

"You were impulsive." She finally chastised. "It was a foolish thing to do…and you were lucky to only lose your _hand_."

"But she told me that my blade would prevail." Kein countered, then looked down at his artificial hand. "She was wrong."

"_Was_ she?" Tenel-Ka asked. When everyone turned to her, she continued. "I mean, your blade _did_ prevail…it just wasn't _you_ that held it when it did so."

"She has a point." Stacy added. "You were never told that _you_ would prevail…just your _blade_."

"But, what good is prophecy if it plays tricks on you like that?" Kein replied.

"The prophecy _didn't_ play a trick on you." Master Lison countered. "_You_ tried to force it based on what you _wanted_ it to mean."

Kein just stared at his hand while Mathu pondered the significance of what he had just said.

Perhaps the Council had been guilty of the exact same thing concerning the prophecy of the "Chosen One". Perhaps, had they not tried to force the fulfillment of it by starting Anakin's training so late (which violated _every_ code the Jedi had), he would not have turned to the Dark Side and the Jedi would not have been killed off.

Then again, if they _hadn't_ trained him, they would have been guilty of actively trying to _prevent_ the prophecy from coming true, as opposed to _forcing_ it.

Who knows what might have happened then?

A week later, they were all on Coruscant. Jaina and Jacen were staying with their parents, while Luke & Mara and Mathu had been given VIP quarters.

Mathu was spending his time meditating. Something just wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

In the middle of the night, he realized what it was, and leapt to his feet.

"How stupid of me." He said aloud.

To be continued

8


	13. Chapter 13

**Past Redemption: Jaina's Quest**

Chapter 13

The New Republic Navy was thrilled to add a Super Star Destroyer to their fleet for no cost…other than the repairs necessitated by the damage that Master Lison had inflicted on it, as well as normal wear and tear.

After inspecting said damage, the owner of the company contracted to make the repairs complained that the crewmembers has sabotaged it…and that there was no _way_ that the damage had been done by one person.

After watching the footage of the incident, he conceded that, yes, the damage _was_ consistent with what had occurred.

The Captain and staff were taken to Coruscant for debriefing, and the rest of the crew were given the choice of either defecting to the New Republic, or returning to the Empire.

Everyone without a family elected to stay.

The Navy, for its part, wanted to rechristen the ship _again_ to "Lison"…until it was pointed out that it was considered bad luck to name Flagships after living individuals.

They had a big breakfast scheduled, but when Master Lison didn't show up, Jaina volunteered to go get him.

"Oh dear." C3PO said. "With all the preparations, I _completely_ forgot."

"Forgot _what_, 3PO?" Mara asked.

"That Master Lison showed up here early this morning with a message." 3PO told her.

After a few seconds of waiting, Luke had to ask.

"What _was_ the message, 3PO?"

"He wanted you to meet him at this address." 3PO told them as he retrieved a slip of paper from the counter he had placed it on.

"If I'm not mistaken," Han declared after seeing the address, "that's a garbage recycling plant not far from here."

"Did he say who he wanted to meet him?" Mara asked.

"All of you." 3PO told her.

They all looked at each other, then headed for the transport.

When they arrived, Mathu was standing at the edge of the docking platform in the common meditative posture…feet shoulder with apart, hands clasped behind his back, eyes closed.

They approached him without word.

"This is where the Jedi Temple stood." Mathu said without preamble…and Jaina was _certain_ she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. "It was the tallest known artificial structure in the galaxy…visible for miles. It was where Palpatine had _hundreds_ of Jedi slaughtered. It is now a garbage pile."

"We didn't know." Leia replied solemnly. "But now that we _do_…it will be corrected."

Mathu opened his eyes, looked at her, and smiled.

"That's not the reason I asked you here." He said, then turned back to the garbage. "I've been a fool."

Everyone looked at each other, not sure how to respond.

"How so?" Mara finally asked.

""The Sith legacy lives on", Macht said." Was all Mathu answered.

"_And_?" Luke asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"For centuries," Mathu explained, "we believed the Sith to be extinct. Then, a Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan defeated one on the planet Naboo. After that incident, Yoda claimed that "Always two, there are. No more, no less. A Master, and an Apprentice.", but we didn't know which one Obi-Wan had defeated…it turned out to be the Apprentice."

"Wait a second." Jaina exclaimed. "You're saying you think there is _another_ one?"

"I'm _certain_ of it." Mathu claimed. "Macht was the Apprentice."

"If that's the case," Han declared, "then we _have_ to find the Master."

"He has already been revealed." Mathu told them.

"Who is it?" Leia asked.

"_You_ tell her, my former Padawan." Mathu told Jaina, who only stared at him in shock.

"Think about it." Mathu encouraged. "After I deflected Macht's lightning back into the ship, and the operator yelled that all shields and weapons had been lost, what was Macht's reaction?"

Jaina closed her eyes to concentrate on recalling the event.

"He turned to Captain Grant." She finally said. "And he looked worried."

Everyone turned to Mathu in shock.

"You think _Grant_ is the Master?" Luke asked.

"I'm _certain_ of it." Mathu repeated.

"What do we do?" Mara asked.

"We kill him." Mathu declared, then turned to Jaina. "When we leave this platform, you are to gather all students and depart for Yavin. When you get there, if there isn't a message from one of us (he pointed to Luke, Mara, and himself) telling you otherwise, you are to order everyone to disperse and disappear…and to keep their identities a secret."

"Kinda paranoid, don't you think?" Han asked.

"Palpatine destroyed the entire Jedi Order in less than a _day_." Mathu countered and shook his head. "I will _not_ let that happen again."

"But Palpatine had a system in place that took _years_ to create in order to do it." Jacen reasoned.

Mathu turned to him. "And are you certain that Grant _doesn't_?" He asked.

Everyone was forced to concede the point.

"I have the fastest ship on the planet." Han bragged. "I will take everyone to Yavin."

"Thank you, Captain Solo." Mathu said. "We will give you time to leave the system, then we will confront Grant."

"What's the plan?" Mara asked.

"Overwhelming odds and brute force." Mathu said. "And may the Force be with us."

Grant was being held in a detention cell…but one designed for VIPs. It was similar in design to the quarters he had placed the Jedi in after turning over command of his ship to Master Lison. The only difference between it and a regular apartment were the fact that the door leading to the _outside_ could not be opened on the _inside_.

Captain Grant was OK with that…he had nowhere to go _anyway_. He spent the time that he wasn't being debriefed by New Republic Intelligence catching up on his reading.

He always enjoyed a good book.

At the present time, Mathu, Luke, and Mara were talking with the Commander (Commander Michaels) of the platoon they would have stationed outside Grant's door as a contingency plan.

After having survived Palpatine, Mathu was not taking _any_ chance that meant Grant might survive this day.

"What's a good code word?" He asked Luke.

Luke had to think for a minute.

"Dagobah." He answered.

Mathu turned to Michaels. "If that door opens, and the occupant does not yell "Dagobah" before exiting…you are to open fire without hesitation."

"Forgive me, Master Jedi." Michaels replied. "But it _can't_ be opened by the occupant."

"That security measure will be disabled." Mara corrected. "If _we_ fail…we don't want anyone _else_ to have to go near the door to open it."

Michaels simply nodded.

When they entered the room, Grant was sitting on the couch in the main room, reading. He looked up as they spread out after walking through the door…Mathu in the center, Luke on his left, and Mara on his right.

"_Three_ Jedi Masters?" He asked. "To what do I owe the honor of having such distinguished guests?"

They simply ignited their lightsabers.

He stared at them for a few seconds, then set his book down and stood.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

His casualness caused Mara to have doubts about Master Lison's conclusions.

"So be it." Grant continued when no one answered him. "I had _so_ hoped to have more time before you figured it out. But…"

He ignited his lightsaber and charged them.

Mara reflected later that Grant was actually quite adept at swordsmanship, perhaps even as good as Mathu, and was doing a _very_ good job of defending himself.

Grant quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to fight off three opponents for very long.

When he saw an opening, he delivered a kick to Luke's chin that was sure to stun him for a while, leaving Grant to face only two opponents.

Because he knew that Lison was the greater swordsman, he concentrated his attack on Mara, while simultaneously defending himself against Lison.

The Jedi made a mistake in their concerted fight, and Grant took advantage of the opening.

His back was to Lison, but he was able to feint an attack on Mara, then used his momentum to spin around quickly and run his blade across Mathu's chest.

In the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, which was currently in hyperspace on its way to Yavin, Jaina screamed.

"_Noooo!_" She yelled, startling everyone.

"What's wrong?" Han worryingly asked.

"Turn around!" Jaina yelled. "Turn the ship around and go back to Coruscant!"

"You know I can't do that, Jaina." Han told her. "Just calm down."

She responded by jumping on him, trying to get to the controls.

"Turn around!" She repeated, screaming again as Chewbacca grabbed her and pulled her away from Han.

"Get her out of here." Han ordered Chewie as Jaina fought to break away from the Wookie's grip.

When the door closed behind them, Jacen looked at Han in shock.

"What the _Hell_ just happened?" Han practically shouted.

Jacen just shook his head.

As Mathu fell to the floor, Grant turned back to Mara.

"Not quite the outcome you had planned…is it?" He mocked as he advanced on her.

He felt Luke's attack coming and moved his blade in position to defend against it at the same time Mara swung.

He wasn't able to defend against _both_ lightsabers, and Mara's blade severed his head from his neck.

For a few seconds, Luke and Mara stared at his now lifeless body as it fell to the floor, then Luke extinguished his blade and knelt down to Mathu.

When he turned him over, he was stunned to see the burnt scar across his chest.

He felt for a pulse, then looked up at Mara and shook his head.

Mara just stared in utter shock.

As soon as the Falcon left hyperspace, Han called back to Coruscant.

"Stand down." Mara told them. "Grant has been defeated."

Despite the great news, everyone could hear the sadness in her voice.

"How is everyone?" Han asked.

There was a long pause before Mara replied.

"Unfortunately," she told them, "Master Lison was lost in the battle."

There was a shocked silence in the cockpit, and everyone turned to Jaina, who simply stood and walked out.

"We are turning around." Han told Mara. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

A little over a week later, the Super Star Destroyer "New Hope" hung in orbit over Targon IV. Again, there had been talk of renaming the "Mace Windu" to "Lison", but it was decided that Windu would keep the name given to it by Master Lison, and that the new Super Star Destroyer, currently under construction and estimated to be completed in a little over a year, would be named "Lison".

They had brought Master Lison's body back to the shelter he was living in when Jaina had found him. They would have a small memorial service and then set fire to it.

"As I stand here, I have mixed emotions." Jaina was currently saying.

It was a small ceremony, in addition to all of the Jedi, the only ones present were Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Lando, Hank Maris, and Captain Thrice.

"While I am grateful for your training," Jaina continued, "I know that, had I not come here, you would still be alive. I _promise_ you that we will use the training you gave us to make the Galaxy a better place. And I _also_ promise you that I will personally destroy _anybody_ who dares assume the title of "Sith Lord"."

She looked over at Jacen, who only nodded.

The End

6


End file.
